


Harry Potter and the Underhill

by Buggycas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Harry is serving a detention in the Forbidden Forest; he and the others serving with him end up in Underhill, the home of the High Faerie. He learns a secret about the Evans family even his mother didn't know, and a secret about the Wizarding world as a whole. Harem fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Longest Detention

Harry sighed as he looked around at the other students in this detention. He knew why he was there, Draco had started a fight. He didn't understand why Luna and Hermione got Detention for it, They were really just watching, but he had no idea what Susan had done to get her detention, could have been anything with Umbridge. At least Draco was there, He didn't get off Scot-free like he usually did. Unfortunately all five of them were stuck together, helping Hagrid collect potions ingredients in the Forbidden forest for Snape.

The trouble really started when Hagrid left them to gather something from the acromantulas. Harry knew from experience not to go that way, so when what looked like a cross between a Chicken and a classic Dinosaur showed up, he was quick thinking enough to stop Draco and Susan from running off into the nest.

“Cockatrice! Don't look!” Hermione shouted.

“Death is as certain that way as it is with the cockatrice!” Harry said, dragging the struggling Slytherin and Hufflepuff back away from the Spider infested direction.

“If it's certain death that way,” Luna said pointing where Hagrid had gone, “And the cockatrice is that way,” She pointed behind them, “Then we should run THAT way.” She said, pointing to a direction away from both points.

The cockatrice chose that moment to let out an angry hissing noise. Draco paled further, “I don't care what bloody direction we go, just go!”

The others agreed, running the suggested direction, Hermione trying to think of a way out, “Draco, You care how you look, can you conjure a Mirror? A Cockatrice will turn to stone if it sees its own reflection!”

“It's not exactly something you can summon on the run Granger!” Draco shouted.

“They're raised by snakes, can you speak with it?” She asked Harry.

“I can try!” Harry said, taking a moment before he hissed out “Stop!”

The most his words got out of the cockatrice was a confused “Buk-a?” which sounded a lot closer than the beast had been when they started running from it.

“It's gaining on us!” Susan shouted, sounding frightened. Unfortunately their focus was on what was behind them, not what was in front of them, all five falling down a steep break in the ground, tumbling into the unknown.

~~~~~

When the five wizards came to, Everything had changed, including themselves. Harry was taller, thinner, and had pointed ears, Luna's hair had taken on a blue stripe, Draco looked even MORE feminine and angular, Hermione's hair had smoothed just a touch, and her ears pointed a bit, and Susan had gotten shorter, and frecklier. A small potato like creature was looking over them, Muttering to itself. “Too human; Changeling, might as well be a human; Too human; Hah! Veela, not even a fae.” It was when Harry sat up, confused that the little creature spoke TO them, “Aie! The King's Missing Grandson! Majesty we have been scouring the realms for you!” he said excitedly.

“What in Merlin's name are you talking about?” Harry groaned, grabbing his head with a frown.

“Ugh... what happened?” Draco asked, getting up with his own headache, his eyes widened fetchingly when he noticed the strange creature, “Bloody Hell a Brownie!” He exclaimed, before looking around, and taking in the beautiful forest glade they were in, and the shimmering city beyond, “Bloody hell we're in the Underhill!” he exclaimed.

“That can't be possible. Mortals aren't allowed in the Underhill.” Hermione complained, getting up herself.

“What's going on?” Luna asked, blinking as she got up, “Oh a brownie, are we in the realm of the Faerie?”

“Fairies?” Susan asked, sitting up herself, “Why does everyone look different? And Taller?” She asked, blinking.

“Talkative for human pets.” The brownie complained, “Come Majesty! We must bring you to your Grandfather's castle!” he said, tugging on Harry's sleeve.

“I think you're just shorter Susan.” Luna said matter-of-factly.

“Hold on hold on.” Harry said, pulling his sleeve back from the strange little creature, “Both of my grandfathers are dead, I'm going nowhere until you explain what you mean.”

“I can't explain it, I'm jus' a servant.” The brownie said, “But the King can, You can even bring your noisy human mixes.”

“Human... mixes?” Hermione asked.

“I will have you know I am a Pure-blooded Wizard thank you.” Draco growled.

“No you ain't.” The brownie said, “You've a tiny speck of Veela, She's got Leprechaun” he pointed to Susan, “She's got Alven.” he pointed to Luna, “An' she's jus' a Changeling.” he added, pointing to Hermione, “All too much Mortal for it to matter. The lot of you.” he complained, “But enough not ta find yer way ta the Underhill.”

“Did anyone actually understand that?” Draco asked snidely.

“Uh-huh.” Luna said dreamily, “He said that You Draco have some Veela, Susan has some Leprechaun, I've got some Alven, and Hermione's a changeling. He thinks we have too much human in us, but we had enough Not human to fall into the Underhill uninvited.”

“And what about Harry then?” Hermione asked, curious.

“Majesty's got tha best of the lot of you. He's tha king's grandson. We've been lookin' fer him!” The brownie smiled

“Right.” Harry said, dusting off and standing, “So how do we get out of here?”

“Ain't no out.” The brownie said, “Ya gotta go see the King!” 

“Potter, if he says you need to see the king, you should.” Draco said, getting up.

“As Much as I hate to agree with Malfoy, he's right.” Hermione said, “This king is where we need to go.”

Harry sighed, but nodded, “All right, we'll do it.” he said, looking towards the city.

As the group started to walk, many curious Faerie started to peek out. 

First was the forest fae, Luna watching fascinated, “Look! Pillywiggins and Sylphs and Fairies and Dryads! I think I can see a Leishide!” She said, excited at meeting all the various Fae.

“You know a lot about the Faerie don't you?” Hermione asked.

“They're not as rare as Crumplehorned Snorkacks but they're rare.” She nodded.

“What exactly is the difference between a Faerie and a Fairy?” Susan asked, trying to get the words right.

“Fairies are those little pixie looking ones.” Hermione said, “They're Much smarter than any Pixie. The Faerie is a way of saying all of the Fae.”

“Glad she asked and not me.” Draco said with a snigger as Hermione went on to lecture.

“No kidding.” Harry chuckled, leaving the girls to their conversation, not noticing that some of the Fae they were passing were starting to follow them.

Things got worse when they started to pass the loch, Alven females chittering, “it's the king's missing Grandson!” while Mermaids came to the shore to look at them and Selkies started stripping off their skins to join the others following them. Luna happily providing the names of these as well.

“Alven? Isn't that what the Brownie said you had?” Harry asked her.

“Oh yeah!” She smiled, “Maybe that's why I'm afraid of fish.”

“Seems funny, a water sprite afraid of fish.” Harry mused.

“When they're that tiny.” Susan defended.

“I don't want to imagine the logistics of how Luna got some in her ancestry.” Hermione mused.

“I don't think I'd mind it.” Harry chuckled.

“We're reaching the first Houses now.” Draco interrupted, gesturing to the small tidy huts, industrious Brownies and Fancy Brownies Luna called Korreds gathering at the edges of the road they were following, Murmurs of “The king's grandson!” rippling through the crowd, some trying to join the small procession that was forming.

“Bloody Hell this is turning into a Parade.” Harry complained.

“Well Harry, if you really are their long lost Prince It's something you should get used to.” Susan pointed out.

“I think someone would have known if my grandfather were one of these Fae, Especially their king.” Harry pointed out.

“Maybe it's not on the Potter side.” Luna pointed out, “Your mother was a Muggleborn like Hermione, Maybe your grandmother had an affair with the Sidhe king.” 

“Well, I wouldn't have blamed her, Grandfather is definitely where Aunt Petunia got her personality.” Harry said.

“Oh look! Horses.” Luna smiled, “This must be where the Vasily live.” 

“Vasily being the small people leading the horses out.” Draco noted.

“Exactly.” Luna smiled happily, “Look! Leprechauns! He said you have some Leprechaun Susan.”

“Which is why I shrunk a bit right?” Susan asked, frowning.

“Technically the ones with the wine in Red instead of green are Clurichauns.” Hermione noted.

“Seems like everyone is interested in Harry.” Draco groaned, “It's always Bloody Potter.”

“Not like I asked for this Malfoy.” Harry said, “I'd rather Nothing weird happen to me, it just always does.”

Hermione nodded, “I still remember how badly you took the cup somehow choosing you.” She said, “I'm glad we got Crouch before he could hurt you.”

“So that's How you got into the games.” Draco said, “The guy imitating the teacher did it? Why?”

“So Voldemort could come back.” Harry said, ignoring the wincing around him, “Your father didn't tell you? He was there.”

“My Father...” Draco started.

“Was one of the ones not wearing a mask, He was THERE.” Harry said, “He's probably been raising you to join him.” 

“Oh look! Elves.” Luna smiled, as they started passing more human looking, but still short, pointy eared fae, their houses were nicer than the Leprechaun's.

“Is that a government centre?” Harry asked, getting off that subject to look at the others joining them again.

“The Seelie court.” Luna nodded, looking at the nicest houses nearest the castle, where tall beautiful elves stared at them, “And those must be the Daoine Sidhe! Oh I know who your grandfather is!” She hopped happily.

“Really? Who is it?” Hermione asked, not having studied this as thoroughly as other things.

“Finvarra the Erlkonig.” Luna said with a smile, “The king of the Daoine Sidhe.”

The man the small parade approached smiled benevolently at the small group, “You would be right young Alven get.” He said to Luna, before turning to Harry. The man looked so much like Lilly Potter nee Evans it was astonishing, Comparing the man to Harry you could see what he'd inherited from his mother, those oversized green eyes, The build of the young man's form, They shared a nose, and in this place ears. It was easy to see Harry being related to this man.

“You must be Harry! I've been searching the realms for you and your Mother, how is Lily?” The King added jovially, moving to give Harry a hug.

“My mother was murdered when I was a year old baby. She's been dead for 14 years.” Harry said, surprising the Erlkonig.

TBC


	2. The Past can hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry discusses his past, and gets a makeover!

Chapter 2 : The Past can hurt

Important Author's note: Finvarra is NOT an OC created solely for this fic! I did my research; Finvarra is the actual name of the king of an actual group of Faerie called the Daoine Sidhe, and Erlkonig is some northern British language's way of saying Elf-King. That's not to say OCs aren't coming up, or that I stuck strictly to actual lore. There's a lot of servants in the castle and history does have a way of ignoring underlings and advisers. So how I made it so Harry has to marry all four of his little Harem is purely from my twisted mind. I actually had a lot of fun with the upcoming OC though, I hope you enjoy/hate her as much as I did!  
I'm telling you this because well... I hate OCs as important characters. I don't even like the overuse of characters like Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass because they never really appeared beyond names. The only reason I'm using her at all is I needed a Hufflepuff. I know you all would love my fic the same if Finvarra really was just off the top of my head, especially in a little studied over twisted type of lore like the Faerie, but it was important to me that he wasn't. Ok, rant over, enjoy the fic!

*AN OVER*

The king frowned deeply, his countenance dark. “We need to discuss this in private.” he said, “What do you want done with the four nearly mortals? Are they yours?”

“They're my mates yeah," Harry said casually, not even considering the ways that could be misconstrued.

“You wish.” Draco muttered sotto voice, before exclaiming “Ow!” When Hermione elbowed him.

The king smiled broadly, patting Harry on the back, “I'm sure they will make wonderful brides.” he said, leading him inside, “They can come with us.”

“Wait... what?” Harry stammered as the five of them were led inside to the palace.

“Did... did he say brides?” Susan asked, red as a beet.

“He must have misunderstood Harry.” Luna mused.

They didn't get to discuss it further, the king ushering them into a comfortable anteroom, and letting them take seats as he took his own, “Now, please tell me about what happened to your parents.” he asked, looking over at Harry.

“To really explain that I need to explain the war that's happening right now.” Harry started, looking down.

“War what war?” Susan snarked, “This isn't about that You-know-who is back shite again is it?”

“Susan let Harry speak.” Hermione admonished, hushing the girl.

“It really starts with a Half-blood named Tom Riddle." Harry said sounding weary and detached , "He wanted to kill all muggles and become Immortal, so he changed his name to Lord Voldemort and gathered Pure-blooded bigots to him, creating a group of Terrorists called Death Eaters. One day, shortly before I was born, one of his underlings overheard a prophecy from what I understand and he decided it meant me. He got one of my Father's best friends, a traitor called Peter Pettigrew to tell him where my parents were, and killed them, and tried to kill me. They say it was My mother's love that saved me from the killing curse."

“The Love of a Daoine Sidhe is a powerful thing.” The king nodded, looking over at Harry, quiet fury in his face, “Is this Riddle also why you seem underfed?”

Harry looked embarrassed, "Err... No, that would be The Dursleys." he said

The king's face grew harder, everyone in the room was frightened of him at this point, even Harry, “Tell me about these Dursleys.” he growled

“Do I have to?” Harry asked, embarrassed by that bit of history.

“Harry, he is your Grandfather.” Hermione said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder, “He deserves to know.”

Harry nodded, sighing, “There's really not that much to tell, The Dursleys are supposed to take care of me, but they really don't like me at all.” He said.

“They've practically Imprisoned you Harry.” Hermione said frustratedly, “They've neglected you most of your life and Dudley pretty much abuses you!”

“Loads of kids have bad home lives," Harry said, looking down at his feet, He was the very image of an abused child at that moment.

“Most kids with a home life like yours are taken away from their abusers while the abusers are put in jail," Hermione said firmly.

“Imprisonment is too good for such humans.” Finvarra growled, “Those are the kind of mortal you give to the Unseelie.” 

“Please Don't Kill them.” Harry said quickly, “I know they're complete Arseholes but for most of my life they were the only family I had.”

“If that is what you wish, I will not kill them.” Finvarra nodded.

Draco cleared his throat, “Now that the touchy-feely shite is over, Can I ask you a question Majesty?”

“Of course,” Finvarra said, nodding to the young part veela.

“What was that you said about Brides?” he asked, sounding slightly offended.

“I'm pretty curious about that one myself,” Susan admitted

“Harry did say you were his Mates.” Finvarra said matter-of-factly, “Marriage is usually a result of that.”

“And uh... what would happen if Harry didn't mean it like that?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Well, If you did not belong to Harry, you'd be auctioned off. We have rules about unclaimed Mortals in the Underhill.” He said honestly, “There should be an auction today if you wish to view it.”

“Why not?” Harry shrugged, “it's not like we can get started on planning to defeat Voldemort today.”

“Spoken like a true Royal.” he grinned, “You need to know when to get in the small pleasures of life.”

“It's less for entertainment and more to see what's going on,” Harry admitted.

“It will still be entertaining.” Finvarra chuckled, summoning a servant over and telling him to send someone to prepare his box. “I shan't be joining you, but I will send someone to show you the way. I need to compose a proposal for the Parliament.”

“Err. Thank you?” Harry said, mildly confused as the Servants went to help them find their way.

The Elf that approached them was beautiful, Tall, like all the Daoine Sidhe, with Dark Auburn hair, Emerald eyes, and perfectly clear pale skin, Dressed similarly to the King, only in a dress. “My Prince, it will be my pleasure to serve you. I am Ilyana Head assistant to the King.” She bowed, completely ignoring the mortals behind him, “We need to get you Dressed properly before we can go to auction.” She paused, looking beyond him, “Your pets too I suppose.” She said dismissively.

“Do we really have time for that if we're going to the auction?” Luna asked, looking at the woman.

“I don't expect a Mortal to understand how fast elves work.” She said snidely, before smiling at Harry, “Come along sire, I had the Tailors preparing since you entered the city.” She said, taking his arm and leading him along to where the tailors awaited. To one group, more females than males, she deposited the Mortals, “Dress them as is befitting the lovers of the Prince.” She said, completely ignoring the mortals as she dropped them off.

“Gee, remind you of anyone?” Hermione asked the other four after the Sidhe dropped them off.

“Not really.” Draco said, “But she's bloody rude.”

Luna laughed sharply, then subsumed it to giggles, “She goes on about Mortals the same way you go on about Mudbloods.” She told Draco.

Hermione giggled herself, “That's exactly what I meant.”

Susan snickered, “That is so true.”

“I... Well.” Draco paused, frowning, “I'm not that bad am I?” he asked, surprised.

“Especially at the beginning of the school year.” Hermione nodded.

“Oh Bloody Hell. Let's just get dressed shall we?” Draco sighed, heading to the Dressmakers waiting for them.

Harry looked over at this friends as they were led away by the dressmakers, before looking forward towards the Tailors gathered for him “I'm still not used to getting fitted for clothes.” he admitted.

“Don't worry my Prince.” the head Tailor smiled, “This will be much different than a Mortal fitting.”

“That's what I'm worried about,” Harry said under his breath, before forcing a smile and letting the Tailors lead him off.

In what seemed like an instant, but was really just a half hour, the group was dressed. Harry was decked out in clothes so old fashioned he thought he looked like he was going to a Ren Faire, which he'd heard of but never been to. He wore Emerald green tights, Black leather boots with embroidery in several shades of green, an Emerald green fluffy undershirt and a black with green embroidered leaves Tunic, there was a hat to match, but Harry refused to wear it. The other four felt just as silly, in equally as old fashioned dresses, a flowing Celtic style gown in brilliant colors with green leaf embroidery and Metallic accents, Each accent tailored to the bride. Hermione blushed, wearing a Turquoise gown with Copper accents, Susan stood proudly in a forest green with Bronze accents, Luna smiled dreamily in a Cerulean with gold accents, and Draco looked like he was having some sort of breakdown, being completely unable to talk, In an ice blue with Silver accents.

That last one had Harry doing double takes, before bursting out in laughter. “Finally, someone found a way to shut Malfoy UP.” he laughed, receiving a glare from the boy in question, “Seriously though you need to let him back to normal.”

“If we remove the curse he'll start speaking in a manner unbecoming of your bride sire.” One of the Dressmakers said.

“How about I help calm him down THEN you let him back?” He asked.

“Of course sire.” She nodded.

Harry sighed, moving to Draco's side, from the outside he looked like he was whispering sweet nothings. “Alright Malfoy, I actually understand a bit what you're going through you know.” Harry said quietly, “Taken away from everything you care about, Practically forced to marry someone you hate, and forced into a dress that you actually look pretty good in. You just can't let it SHOW. I've been through abuse, and the last thing you should do is show your abusers how bad it hurts, it makes it worse. So I'm going to give you some advice I wish I'd been told. When you're out in public, button your lip and keep smiling. Don't give them the satisfaction of knowing that it hurts. Now I need you to take a deep breath and calm down mate, you can curse them out for sticking you in a dress when we're alone in private.”

Draco growled silently but nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out, twice, before he was calm enough for them to release the spell, “You really think I look good in the dress?” Draco asked once able to speak.

“It doesn't make you look like a girl per se, You're flat as an iron, but it really brings out your eyes.” Harry smiled, “But honestly, I'd rather see you in Trousers and that color.”

“Thanks... I think. I didn't know you were into blokes Potter.” Draco chuckled.

“I'm Bisexual actually.” Harry said, “Open for love from all directions you could say, Looking around I'd say that's a good thing.”

“Well good.” Draco chuckled, “I'd hate to be in a completely sexless relationship.” With that the blond separated, letting Harry, and the adviser that was leading them, lead the way.

Iliana was surprised at what she'd heard, “That one's a boy?” She asked Harry when he came back.

“Yes, Draco's a bloke.” Harry chuckled, “Part Veela apparently, but still a bloke.”

“Huh. Interesting.” She nodded, before taking Harry's arm and leading them away.

 

Link to the Dress! Just imagine it in everyone's colors  
http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=6646880


	3. Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his group make their way to the mortal auctions, Only to meet, and Impress, The Unseelie Queen. When he returns to the castle, he leaves a far different impression on the Seelie Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: (only read if you want to know why it took so long) I was starting to think (God, Allah, or The gods, whoever is right for you) didn't want me to work on this fic, two days after finishing and publishing chapter two while Chapter three was still in the planning stage, my dad crawled under my grandparent's house and brought out five kittens, unweaned, for us to take care of (Their mother had been hit by a car a few days earlier). About two weeks later, just as we were about to give them to the no-kill shelter (We're allergic) I went in for some stomach and gall bladder tests, the day after I caught a terrible cold, The shelter took the sick kittens (We lost the two smallest from whatever was making them sick) and just as I was starting to get over my cold a week later, The results came in, I had to get my gallbladder removed. The first surgeon was an asshole so I had to get a second opinion. The second surgeon actually explained why he wouldn't take it out, I need to Lose a LOT of weight before he can safely remove it. While waiting for this my mom got hurt and I had to help take care of her, she's still injured, and unable to really care for herself. In happier news, I turned 30 while writing this chapter! That's not much happier... I did lose 50 Lbs, though. Also... I had a REALLY REALLY hard time writing Finvarra's wife. I have no experience with that kind of personality. My difficulty with her is the entire reason this chapter took so long, and for that, I am extremely sorry
> 
> AN2: Ilyana btw, is pronounced in my head “Eye-Lee-Ah-Nah” and for all she's a racist Bitch, She's also kind of the King's head PR agent.

~ _word_ ~ Parseltongue

{ **word** } The language of the Sidhe

 

Queen of Darkness, Queen of Light

 

Getting to the auction on the borders of the Seelie and Unseelie lands proved more difficult than it looked, Not because the trip was lengthy or treacherous, but because what lay between the castle and the border were so wondrous. Species even Luna didn't have words for, architecture that amazed and astounded them all, a library that it took all four of the others to prevent Hermione from holing up in. The biggest wonder, however (And the point where Harry and Ilyana gave up on getting the mortals to the auction on time) was the bazaar surrounding the auction house. Nearly everything you could imagine was there, including things and creatures that could only have come from Muggle culture.

 

The first one to full out stop was Luna, who noticed a large animal selling stall with a squeal, and a shout of “It's a Crumple-Horned Snorkak!”

 

“Why is she shouting?” Ilyana asked, rubbing her ears with a disapproving frown.

 

“She's always wanted to prove they were real.” Harry smiled, watching Luna moved up to the caged creature.

 

Ilyana scoffed, “Mortals.” she said, watching as the others went to join.

 

“Harry look, a baby Basilisk.” Hermione pointed out, gesturing to a large snake with a muzzle and goggles, “that cage can't be big enough. Ask it if it's comfortable?”

 

“How exactly is he supposed to ask if it's comfortable?” Ilyana asked snidely.

 

Harry grinned, “Oh is this a Mortal talent then?” he asked, before turning to the caged snake and hissing _“~Hello there, I'm Harry, what's your name?~”_

 

When the snake turned it's head towards Harry and hissed back, Ilyana was shocked, _“~I jusst hatched yessterday, I've never sseen my momma, sshe's ssupposed to name me.~”_

 

“How is he doing that?” She asked, the wheels in her head turning.  
  
“Potter's a Parselmouth.” Draco said idly, “it's a rare talent, most Parselmouths are Heirs of Slytherin, a Mortal line, But Harry isn't.”

 

She nodded, “This we can use.” She said, “You have a talent that no one else in the Underhill has. You can command Snakes.”

 

“Look Harry, a Mogwai!” Luna said dreamily, before giggling at the Gremlin next to it, “And a Gremlin, Someone fed you after midnight. Don't get it wet!”

 

“I remember that movie, but how does it exist?” Hermione asked surprised.

 

“It was a funny movie, maybe the elves made it.” Luna giggled.

 

“The sellers here have a tendency to magic up their favorite mortal creations.” Ilyana said, “Dealing so much with Mortals... It tends to be an Unseelie thing. Sire, you should get the Basilisk.”

 

“I have a bad history with Basilisks,” Harry admitted, although he hated to see this newborn bound like it was.

 

“Oh my lord it's Hello Kitty,” Hermione said, looking at the strange bipedal dressed up cat.

 

“Are those Dragon eggs?” Susan asked warily.  
  
“Harry please you have to get me something,” Luna asked, grabbing onto his arm with a smile.

 

“I'm sure no one would object to me getting one of my girls a pet.” he smiled, reaching out to stroke her chin gently, “Why don't you introduce me to the animals and we'll decide what to get after that.”

 

Luna smiled and introduced him to the creatures, there were Chimera of every type, Three-headed dogs, Two headed dogs, Manticore, Sphynx, Griffins, Hippogriffs, Thestral, Pegasi, and Unicorns in every color imaginable, even an amazing species that seemed a larger combination of the two, Strange creatures that looked like Gollum from the Lord of the rings movies, Golems of every material, a strange Asian creature called a Cabbit, a few Yeti, and pairs of Chinese Guardian Lions, which looked quite different than regular lions. There was also a sign that said: “We customize pets!”

 

“How about something small so you can carry it around like a Muggle purse puppy?” Harry suggested.

 

“I've never heard of a cabbit before.” Luna agreed, moving to that one, “And it's really cute.”

 

“I've heard of a cabbit.” Hermione said, “One of my muggle friends is into Anime.”

 

“What do I name it?” She asked, reaching out to pet the cute thing.

 

“I'm sure whatever you think of will be perfect for it Luna.” Harry chuckled, patting the hand on his arm.

 

“How about Kiriana?” Luna smiled.  
  
“Beautiful, like the one who named it.” he smiled.  


Luna blushed, smiling.

 

“Ilyana! You have the money, could you get us this cabbit?” Harry asked, turning to the Sidhe woman.

 

“Of course sire.” She nodded, “I still think you should adopt the Basilisk, you would give it a much kinder life than anyone else.”

 

Harry sighed, “Basilisk are dangerous...” he started

 

“Extremely, which is why someone who can talk to it, and is likely to out LIVE it should adopt it.” She said, interrupting him, “Think about it Sire, The best possible life outside of being your pet for this infant is being ignored and set to protect something, but the more likely life for it is to be raised to maturity then killed and harvested for potions ingredients and exotic meats. With you it will have a much better life, leave the goggles on and you can take it with you, teach it to be kind to other, more fragile creatures, and as a Daoine Sidhe, you are very likely to outlive it, so it won't have a point without a master that can understand it, Unlike the mortal raised one you likely encountered before.”

 

Harry sighed, “I suppose...” he said, looking at the cramped cage and the baby within, “Alright, I'll take it.”

 

Ilyana grinned, This Basilisk would do wonders for the boy's image amongst the Daoine Sidhe. She approached the vendor, Speaking with him in the singing tongue of the Sidhe, before the vendor handed Luna the happy cabbit, and got the snake out for Harry, “{ **You sure you can handle this thing?}”**

 

“ **{Seeing as I'm the only one who can speak with her I'd say I'm especially suited for it.}”** Harry said, not even thinking as he slipped into his birth language.

 

“Bloody HELL Harry, how many exotic languages do you know?” Draco demanded, shocked at hearing the Elvish language exiting his mouth.

 

“I was speaking in a different language again?” Harry asked surprised.

 

“You were speaking in Elvish.” Hermione nodded, “I suppose it's an inborn language, like Parseltongue, Until you use it, you don't know you have it.”

 

“Only Royal Sidhe are born knowing the language of the Sidhe.” Ilyana said haughtily, “Others have to learn it like any other language.”

 

“So, what are you going to name the Basilisk?” Susan asked, looking at Harry.

 

“I don't know yet.” Harry admitted, “I'd say name her after a Slytherin, but there's only one I give half a bloody damn about and He's already here.”

 

Draco smirked slightly, “I'm Flattered, Potter.”

 

“I only said half a damn Malfoy.” Harry teased back.

 

“Perhaps make it something the snake can pronounce?” Hermione suggested.

 

Harry thought about it, “What about Lizabeth? We could call her Lissy.”

 

“I like that.” Susan smiled, “Does she?”

 

Harry smiled, holding up the snake, _“~If I take off the muzzle do you promise never to bite anyone that isn't actively trying to hurt you, me or someone I care about? And I don't mean accidents either if someone accidentally steps on you hiss a warning first.~”_

 

The baby snake nodded, trying to cuddle the human holding her. Harry smiled and took off her muzzle, _“~How do you like the name, Lisbeth? We could call you Lissy.~”_

 

“ _~I like Lissy... does this make you my momma?~,”_ she asked, looking at him through her goggles.

 

“ _~More like a papa.~”_ Harry chuckled, _“~But it means I'm taking care of you.~”_

 

She nodded, rubbing her head along his cheek, _“~Thank you papa.~”_ she said.

 

“I think she likes it.” he chuckled, stroking the affectionate snake on the head.

 

Ilyana grinned, “That is a wonder sire.”

 

“Anyone else get a little heated up hearing him talk like that?” Susan wondered quietly to the other three.  
  
“Oh yeah.” The others nodded, Draco actively fanning himself.

 

“Who knew Potter had that talent?” He asked mildly, before spotting something off to the side and looking at a collection of collars, and oddly, sex toys, “Why are these all cursed?”

 

“Ye got a sharp eye fer a pet.” The proprietor of the shop, a small dark haired dwarf clad in leather called a Duergar, the Unseelie species of Dwarf, smirked at the boy, “Yer master'll be mad if he finds a pretty like you has wandered off.”

 

“There you are Draco.” Harry said, spotting the blonde, “Oh, collars... Hey, do you have one that will grow with my Lissy? I've been told she'll grow pretty fast her first few months.” He said, scratching the Basilisk's chin.

 

“The- The Seelie found their Prince.” The proprietor stuttered, surprised, “And you have pets and a Basilisk? How do you keep that thing under control?”

 

“It helps being able to speak with her.” Harry chuckled, “Draco, mind holding Lissy for a bit? She wants to memorize everyone's scent.”

 

“If your Basilisk wants to memorize me as family I am not going to protest.” Draco agreed, taking the giant newborn, “This man here sells cursed items, Not just collars Harry.”

 

“Cursed collars? How is that useful at all?” Harry asked curiously.

 

“They're fer trainin' an' control.” The Duergar said, “Got the idea from a Mortal animal trainin' device called a Shock collar. This one here goes painful at a word, This one's a fan model from a Mortal show called Inuyasha” He held up a set of black beads interspersed with fangs, “Throws the pet face down on the floor at the word “Sit”, And my personal favorite, The Obedience Model, makes your pet do everything they understand you sayin'.” He chuckled, looking over at Draco who was looking at the various sex toys on the table, “Everythin' here is of course spelled for Fae to use on Mortals and animals, None of them can be removed save by tha Fae who put it there. Includin' those toys your boy's lookin' at.”

 

“We should get one of those Collars for Granger, Teach her to shut up every once in a while.” Draco chuckled, looking over a particularly oddly shaped plug.  
  
“Draco Malfoy!” Harry scolded, his hand hitting the table near the toys in a threatening manner, “The ONLY person getting something from this table will be YOU if you don't stop acting like you're somehow better than everyone else!”

 

Draco blanched, dropping the plug in his hand, “I didn't know you had that in you, Potter.”

 

Harry sighed, “Your Smug superior attitude really pushes the wrong buttons Malfoy.” He said, looking like he had a headache, “Give me Lissy, go join the others, I'll be there once I can get her a collar.” he said.  


“Of course Harry,” Draco said, handing back the snake, who curled around Harry happily, before heading off to the others.

 

“I think I have the perfect thing for you sire.” the Duergar said, holding up a smallish white collar, “You'll need to switch it out for a new one once she reaches a half-Meter, but that should be a few months, and the white shows she is a Seelie Pet. I can add an Emerald tag if you want.”

 

Harry nodded “Yeah that sounds nice.” he agreed, not really paying attention, “Nothing weird on it, just the growing spell right?”

 

“Of course.” he said, “That'll be two Mithral or 50 gold.”

 

Harry nodded, getting out the requested coins, paying for the collar and then putting it on the affectionate Basilisk, heading out. Unfortunately, he ran into a strange old woman on the way out.

 

“What a strange soul sire.” the Hag mused aloud, looking him up and down.

 

“Leave the Prince alone you old Hag,” Ilyana shouted at the woman.

 

“Ilyana!” Harry reprimanded.

 

“It's not an insult sire, the old woman really is a Hag.” Ilyana sighed, “And an Unseelie one at that.”

 

Harry sighed, moving to where the girls were. Susan latched onto him, leading him to something she saw, “You have to see this Harry.” She grinned, leading him to a fabric stand, “Perfectly cured Dragon leather. Imagine THAT on me.” She grinned.  
  
Harry blinked, then blushed lightly, “It would look fantastic.” he agreed, “Hey, Looks like that one is selling Muggle fabrics, why don't you have Hermione teach you about them?” he suggested, getting the girl to head off before gesturing Ilyana to him, “Pants.” he said, staring at the four, chatting over Muggle fabrics, “Skin tight pants. In the red.”

 

“For which one Sire?” the woman asked, chuckling, “And do you want a matching armor shirt?”

 

Harry turned as red as the leather he was considering, “All of them?” he suggested, his voice cracking a touch before clearing it, “Have you heard of a “biker Jacket”? Muggles love them. Something like that would be good.”

 

“I'm sure I can find a clothier who can do that.” She nodded with a chuckle, “Shall we hurry to the auctions?”

 

Harry nodded, “yeah.” he said, moving towards the girls while Ilyana spoke with the supplier about getting what he wanted.

 

Hermione was arguing with the clothing vendor about the price of Velour, “I don't really care how much you've falsified the rarity of the fabric, Velour is a cheap fabric in the Muggle world and you're overcharging your customers!”

 

“Hermione quit bothering the sellers.” Harry sighed, gently easing the angry girl away from the seller, “It's not an easy material to get when you gotta avoid Muggles, he has the right to charge whatever he wants.”

 

Hermione grumbled, but followed Harry away, the others following close behind. When they got to the Auction house, Ilyana showed them up to the royal balcony, which was already occupied by one set of Royals, the Hag from earlier whispering something in the Unseelie Queen's ear.

 

To see the Unseelie queen next to the Seelie party was a study in opposites. Where the Seelie tailors had gone for a nearly medieval style the clothes were so old fashioned, the Unseelie queen next to them looked like she was dressed for a sex club in the mortal world; goth makeup, a skintight black leather mini skirt, high heeled platform combat boots, fishnet stockings and an electric blue mesh top, no undershirt or bra, just black electrical tape over her nipples, and a group of Red Caps protecting her. She grinned when she saw the small group, “You've been here less than a Day and you already have some interesting pets, Prince.” She said, holding out a hand for him to kiss, “I'm Queen Morgause, and you are?”

 

“Harry Potter Ma'am.” Harry said, shaking her hand awkwardly, “And these people are more my friends than Pets.”

 

“Oh, you were certainly raised Mortal.” She chuckled, looking him over, “I think you'll shake some things up over on the stagnant Seelie side. You're lucky you're Royalty, Someone lower would have had to fight the Auctions for their pets. Speaking of. How is it you're carrying a baby basilisk like a mortal would carry a python?”

 

“I can speak with her,” Harry said honestly, taking his seat, there was only one.

 

“Make yourself useful Ilyana.” Morgause said, “Get some pillows for your Prince's pets.”

 

Ilyana glared slightly at the queen but walked off to do just that.

 

“Speaking to snakes is a very rare talent. I've never heard of a Seelie having it.” She said, “It's one of the darker talents, although it is rare for any Fae, Mortals tend to have the domain of speaking with animals.”

 

“I've just always been able to.” Harry blushed.

 

“Oh good, the next one is coming up.” She said, turning her focus back on the sales, “Strong, but not very pretty.” She frowned at the muscular, and a little fatty, man on the stage, “He'll go to the mines for sure, But Orc or Duergar is the question.” she said, as the bidding started, The high bid went to this hideous orc, who picked up the man as if he were a side of beef and walked off with him. Morgause hissed, “Orc, Not a pretty future for that one. He'll be lucky if he survives the night.”  
  
Draco was pale as a sheet, grabbing Harry's arm, “Do not EVER let that happen to me, Harry... Please?”

 

“Hey, you guys all have my protection. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” Harry promised, awkwardly stroking Draco's perfect hair to soothe him.

 

Hermione looked confused, looking over Harry's shoulder at the Queen next to them, “What do you mean, They won't last the day?” She asked, slightly shaky.

 

“Orcs don't usually get along with other species.” She said, “That one's likely going to be stew in a few hours.

 

“They Sold him for MEAT?” She nearly shrieked, turning pale, “He is a HUMAN BEING, A PERSON. They can't sell him for meat! This isn't like Pigs where lack of industry, tools and Communication skills can make you doubt their intelligence, this is a PERSON. He speaks your Language! He makes goods you sell in your Marketplace!”  
  
“Sire, if you don't silence your Pet I will be forced to take matters into my own hands,” Ilyana said, her hand moving in a threatening manner.

 

Lissy sensed the threat, small though it was, and hissed at the Sidhe. Morgause chuckled, “That doesn't seem a very wise decision dear Ilyana.”

 

Ilyana blinked, putting her hand down as she looked at the basilisk.

 

“ _~Lissy, she's not going to hurt Hermione.~”_ Harry hissed soothingly, petting the nervous snake, before moving to Hermione and hugging her.

 

“That..... They're using humans as meat.” Hermione blanched, “This is worse than Slavery Harry! This is horrible!” The girl collapsed into Harry's arms, sobbing at the horror presented before her.

 

Harry hugged her close, whispering into her ear, “Hey, it'll be okay. I can't promise to be Lord Mansfield, Even though I WILL try, but I can promise you can become like that American woman, Tubman, as soon as we figure out how to leave this place.” he whispered, “And that will NEVER happen to you. I won't allow anyone to hurt any of the four of you. Why don't you carry Lissy while we walk back to the castle?”

 

She sniffed and nodded, smiling softly when Lissy slithered up to her without prompting, reaching out to pet the snake, “Thank you for protecting me, Lisbeth.”

 

Harry Translated for her, Then pet the snake before turning a frown on Ilyana, “As for you. If you ever threaten me or mine again I won't be stopping Lisbeth the next time.” He said, moving to lead his four friends out.  
  
Morgause grinned, clapping slowly, “Oh I like you, Prince Harry.” She praised, “I think you're just what those stuffy Seelie need.” She grinned savagely, “If you ever want to see how the Unseelie do things, Just ask.”

 

Harry forced a smile, “Thank you for the offer Queen Morgause, but I think I've seen enough Unseelie for a while.” he said, leading the others out.

 

The walk back to the castle was quiet, Harry and the others were bundled around Hermione in a show of solidarity, while Ilyana was isolated, leading the group but separated from them. “We're still working on rooms for you all.” She said when they arrived at the castle, “They should be ready after dinner, For now, we have a public washroom you can use to clean up for dinner.”

 

“Thank you for showing us around,” Harry said, moving with the others into the bathroom.

 

“I will wait here to show you to the dining room sire.” She said formally.

 

Harry nodded, leading the others inside, everyone washing up quickly, Susan and Luna sneaking in a hug for Hermione. Soon enough they were exiting quietly, the subdued group hoping that a nice meal would help them gather themselves.

 

The walk to the dining area was very short, Ilyana barely had time to warn Harry, “Sire, pets are not allowed in the dining area anymore.”

 

“Oh right.” Harry nodded, picking up Lissy and asking her _“~Are you hungry Lissy?~”_

 

“ _~I still have my egg food papa~”_ Lissy hissed happily.

 

“ _~I'm glad to hear that. Ilyana will need to watch you for a bit, Don't Bite anyone, I'll be back for you once I can.~”_ Harry added, before handing over the 'little' Basilisk. “Take care of her, find a safe place for her to stay,” he said, before heading into the room with his four mates.

 

The next thing they saw was a touch surprising, there was a beautiful Daoine Sidhe woman in the Queen's spot. They had assumed that the King was widowed or unmarried.

 

"Harry! Come here!" Finvarra smiled, waving him to his rightful seat, "I want you to meet my wife of many centuries, Una. Your step-grandmother of sorts."

 

“Do NOT call me that.” Una interjected, before glowering at the collection behind Harry, “your pets are not allowed in this dining hall.”

 

“Pets? Did Luna forget to give Ilyana her cabbit?” Harry asked confused, looking back behind him.

 

“I was talking about the Mortals behind you.” She said, “They are not allowed in the Hall.”

 

“Hey, They are NOT pets! These are my mates!” Harry protested, but he wasn't able to say more.

 

“That is unacceptable!” The Queen said, “I may have no choice about the Mortal in you but your Heirs will be purer! You WILL marry a Daoine Sidhe!”

 

“Calm down Una. I'm sure we can find a proper bride that won't protest his little harem.” Finvarra said calmly, “Perhaps one of your nieces? Iona seems easy going enough.”

 

Una's face settled into a thoughtful pout. It was telling of the species how beautiful that expression was on the queen's face, “Perhaps. But if she will not he will have to get rid of them.” She said finally, “But I will not have them at my table.”  
  
Harry looked at her, “Then I guess we'll have to eat in the kitchen.” he said simply, turning to leave.

 

“I didn't say you had to leave.” She said, looking at the defiant young prince.  


“No. Where they eat, I eat.” he said, “I was raised by some wankers who treated me as bad as you are treating them. I'm not going to treat ANYONE the way I was treated.”

 

And with that they left, Harry leading the group out to the kitchen, and the Queen stunned.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 3: yeah, this was my nerd chapter LOL, like all things I over researched and wound up with more than I could possibly put in. Speaking of research, the Queens are also real characters plucked from mythology, Morgause for instance, is where the stories of the Morrigan and Mab come from! Una is the only other Daoine Sidhe with a name I could find, so from here on out names are going to have to be made up instead of researched.


	4. Scales of Justice: Draco Night 1; Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night, and second day in the Underhill, from Draco's point of view.

This day had been bloody awful, in both senses of the word. It was horrible, Stuck in an early detention with Potter and the others, driven to the Underhill, treated like less than human... I suppose that's how mudbloods feel around me, But it was also amazing, Exploring the realm of the Fae, seeing all the wonders of the magical realm, and Potter... I shivered, Potter evoked feelings in me I haven't felt before in my life. To be perfectly honest I've never been allowed to feel them. It's a good thing they forced me into a full skirt because in pants what that Parseltongue and High Elvish does to me would be painfully obvious. I'd always worried I might be a poofter but after what I've seen of Potter today, I think that's proved that. So much for my engagement to Parkinson. The worst part was there was no way I could go home now. These Fae would never let me leave. Potter might wind up finding a way to get us out, but by then, We'd likely be married to him. Hell, There were spells for Male Pregnancy, might even be up the duff. 

 

I let out a sigh as I started to undress, looking around the lavish room I'd been given, At least it's beautiful here. Almost nicer than my own room back in Malfoy Manor. I was down to my knickers by the time I noticed the door, It wasn't to the bathroom, I'd already found that one, and it wasn't exactly a door, It was more like the wall was ever so slightly open in one spot, like a secret passage. I threw the under-dress on over my head to check it out, and found myself in an even more lavish room, the bed was almost as big as my private Washroom back home! When I spotted the sole occupant of the room an irresistible heat washed over me, Harry, shirt over his head, perfectly formed chest exposed. Bloody HELL you could see every muscle, I don't think he had an ounce of fat on his body, and not just from malnutrition because his muscles were rather well developed. 

 

He gave a crooked grin when he got the shirt off and noticed me. “Hello Malfoy, What are you doing here?” he asked, His trousers were tight enough that I could see he felt the same heat I did.

 

(~They're about to have a little fun. I like to make these scenes skippable, I know not everyone wants to read them, For those who wish to skip, just Ctrl+F and look for ~HERE~ and I will summarize the important stuff for you. I do want to warn that my Betas might be skipping this scene too, One of them is a very very straight male and he has no interest in it, The other is my mother and you already know about what happened with her~) 

 

“I don't know what brought me here but I think I know what I'm going to do.” I managed to purr, I didn't really know what had come over me, but I liked it, and I wanted more. I knew the only way to get more was to get Harry, so I approached him, reaching out to touch that well-developed chest, “Bloody Hell you're built, Potter.” I breathed.

 

“I do a lot of gardening.” Potter chuckled, pulling me in and kissing me passionately, I melted into his touch, “You're wearing far too much.”

 

“So are you,” I said, reaching to pull off the gown, Standing there in nothing more than a pair of y-fronts.

 

He grinned, pushing off his own trousers before reaching to pull mine off, kissing me deeply as he did.

 

There wasn't an ounce of me that wanted to resist, I couldn't get enough of his touch, or of touching him, I'd never been harder in my life. He must have had a bit more presence of mind than I did, because he managed to lead us to the bed, pulling me with him into the plush mattress, hands exploring what felt like every inch of my body. 

 

“We need something slick.” he managed between kisses.

 

“What?” I asked, I didn't know what he meant until he found a bottle of oil at the bedside.

 

“This will work.” he said, his hands moving over my arse.

 

I still wasn't sure what he meant to do with that. Sex was never part of my education, but when one hot slick finger found its way inside I couldn't help but gasp loudly. Oh Merlin, that was good. He pressed me into the mattress as he worked the next finger inside me, before removing them to slick his impressive length. Oh bugger all, this was going there, and I didn't have the presence of mind to realize that this was my first kiss much less my first time. I mewled from the loss, I wanted more. When he finally pressed into me I could do nothing more than gasp, it burned, but it burned with the same heat my entire body burned with, and all I wanted was more. He definitely gave it to me, pulling back out, before pressing back in and finding a spot that sent sparks through me. Any more of this and I would literally be on fire. He kept that pace, in out, for what felt like forever and not long enough, pressure and heat building until I cried out his name, hot seed spilling between us as my entire body convulsed, He cried out shortly after, I could feel him spilling within me, a sudden slickness added to the wonder.

 

We held each other close for a good five minutes, just panting before the heat fully subsided, and sense came back to us.

 

(~HERE~ and nothing important happened but overwhelming heat dictating their actions, which is now faded, Also Harry seemed to know exactly what he was doing~)

 

“Bloody Buggering HELL What just happened?” I nearly shrieked, “I mean, I know what happened but that was NOT Me doing that!”

 

Potter blinked and cursed loudly, “Fucking HELL. Someone cast some sort of lust spell on us. That was NOT how I wanted to spend my first time.”

 

I looked at him oddly, “It was your first too?” I asked very embarrassed, and slightly flattered, “I should probably get back to my room.” I had to be blushing.

 

Potter Definitely was. “You don't have to.” he said softly, “The bed's more'n big enough, and you must be sore after that.”

 

I nodded softly, Maybe being stuck with Potter wouldn't be so bad after all. “I guess so. I can always head back through the secret door in the morning.”

 

Potter gave me an awkward hug, “Sleep well Malfoy.” he said

 

“You can call me Draco,” I said, I had to be tomato red by now.

 

“And you can call me Harry.” He smiled softly, reaching to smooth an errant hair that had to have been out of place from the activities, “Sleep well... Draco.”

 

“Sleep well P.... Harry.” I said, smiling slightly as I moved to cover us both.

 

~

 

The Next morning was even more awkward, the... fluids had dried like glue, and Harry had woken well before me. I can't believe I didn't even notice him leaving the bed, but he was washed and half dressed when I woke up.

 

“Whoever cast that spell must have been expecting you to be here in the morning.” Harry said, “They left you a dress. The wall seems to have closed, so you'll have to use my bath.” he added, gesturing to the doorway to the bathroom.

 

“Right.” I flushed, moving quickly to the bath, I was clean and wet and ready to do my hair when I realized I didn't have my wand and this bathroom had no hair product, “Oh Bugger all.” I muttered, Yes I realized if my mother heard my language over the past day or so She'd have my head, but she wasn't here. I sighed as I dried off and tried to brush my hair, I couldn't find a proper comb and the hair brush they had made my hair.... fluffy. It wasn't very appealing. I sighed and got dressed, I hated that they forced me into these silly dresses, but I had nothing else to wear. Finally dressed I exited, looking nervously at Harry, who smiled.

 

“You look nice Draco.” he said softly, “Do you want me to see if I have to sneak you out or do you just want to go out together?”

 

“I suppose there's no use denying what happened.” I prevaricated, looking at the door, “So we should go out together.”

 

Harry smiled, offering his hand, “Alright, I suppose we should see if we can get breakfast.” he said.

 

I took his hand nervously, smiling slightly, I really can't believe he still wants to be friends. Perhaps being forced to be with him won't be too bad after all. We didn't see any of the others until we reached the kitchen, Luna was already there, Hermione hurried after us, Susan took nearly half of breakfast to reach us. Once everyone was full Ilyana showed up with three others in tow, a small disapproving Brownie; a tall, feathered, winged Lion-woman in armor; and a beautiful, human-sized fairy in a Sari. 

 

“Everyone, I want you to meet your... companions.” Ilyana said looking over them, “Innis will be your servant, Tauthe, your guard, and Aashi, your handmaiden. Young Prince Harry, Your Grandfather wishes you to join him at the Court today, I believe they wish to start the discussion of the war with the Mortals you called for.”

 

Harry nodded, turning to me, “Are you willing to help? You likely know more about Voldemort's movements and followers than I ever will.”

 

I really had to think about that. On the one hand, it would be like betraying my father, on the other, I wasn't going to be able to leave Harry now, I was unlikely to be able to leave the Underhill, And I really didn't want my reluctance to cause Harry any harm. I really didn't want to cause ANYONE any harm, and this was going to be my only chance to keep my father safe from the superior forces of the Seelie Army. “Alright.” I said, nodding, “Under one condition. Don't kill my father.”

 

Harry smiled, “I'll make sure we keep him safe.” he said with a nod, taking my hand, “Alright, we're ready.” He said, looking at the other Sidhe.

 

“Of course sire,” She nodded, leading us out, leaving the girls to their discussion.

 

The King, Finvarra, looked surprised to see me accompanying Harry, “Why are you bringing the Veela Harry?” he asked, looking at me sideways.

 

“Draco knows the most of all of us about what the Death Eaters are doing.” Harry said with a nod, “He'll be able to help.”

 

“If you say that I believe you.” he nodded, “I've called the Court to order today, I think they know I'm going to be announcing a war.”

 

Harry nodded, “Sir? Draco's father follows the man leading the ones we're going after. I want to keep him safe, For Draco's sake.”

 

“Call me grandfather.” The King chuckled, “And we'll see. You never know what will happen in battle, I'm not going to tell my warriors to risk themselves for the sake of a Mortal.”

 

“Of course.” Harry nodded.

 

“But we can tell them to take him alive if at all possible. Is he part Veela as well?” he asked.

 

Harry seemed to think on that, “Well, Draco certainly gets his looks from his father. If he weren't too old and likely Evil he'd be tempting.”

 

I flushed at that, “You think my father's tempting?” I managed to tease.

 

“I think you're a LOT easier on the eyes, and brain,” Harry said with a chuckle.

 

I chuckled, “My father would be hard on anyone's brain.” I admitted, “Especially a do-gooder like you.” 

 

Harry grinned, “I do hope you're not as bad.”

 

“I would say you're far too late to turn back on that now.” I laughed.

 

The King chuckled as well, “I like this one, he's Sassy.” he said, “I see what you see in him, Harry. Are they all like this?”

 

Harry flushed slightly, it looked quite fetching with those newly pointed ears if I say so myself. “I would say all four of them are very different. Hermione is the most intelligent girl I've ever met, Very no-nonsense, but she knows how to have fun. Luna is very dreamy, Some of the others at school would even call her loony, But she's sharp and very sweet. Draco comes from a harsh family, I would actually call his father Evil, and I would definitely call the man his father follows evil, But Draco himself is proving to be more like his cousin, Tonks, Who's a riot, than his father. He just needs to learn what he was taught were manners are not what anyone else would consider manners. As for Susan... I don't know her as well as the rest, you could say she chose me more than I chose her.”

 

“Susan likes you because you're Bloody famous.” I interjected, before looking at him confusedly, “And I have a cousin named Tonks? I've never heard of him.”

 

“Nymphadora Tonks is your cousin on your mom's side, Her mother Andromeda was disowned when she fell in love with a Muggle.” Harry said, It was news to me, but I didn't doubt it, “You'd like her, She's a riot, and a Metamorphmagi.” 

 

“Huh,” I said, blinking before losing myself in thought, so I have a Metamorphmagi for a cousin? I could hardly believe it. I had an aunt who wasn't a rampaging homicidal lunatic, that was good news honestly. So she married a Muggle, apparently one of my ancestors was a Veela, We're not as pure as we thought. Not that I knew what to do with this new information, it's not like I had any chance of MEETING this cousin anytime soon, so I don't know what I was dwelling on. 

 

When I finally looked up we were at a beautiful official looking building, This must be the famous Seelie Court. I felt like a bug under glass as we entered, Everyone was staring, and mostly at me. Well, Harry and I. I got the feeling mortals didn't show up here often, and especially not with the King himself. The looks reminded me of how I felt people would look at My father if he brought a Muggle to the Ministry. 

 

Bloody Buggering HELL! Here I was the Muggle wasn't I? Worse really, closer to an attractive House Elf. Bellend tossers, these Fae really think I'm less than a house elf. Good enough to bugger but not anything else! Bugger it all!  This must be what Granger feels like around me and Father! If these knobenders think they can judge me without even taking the piss they have another think coming. I'll show them what we fucking mortals can do! These Bloody Bellends will.....

 

“Draco!” Harry near shouted, snapping to get my attention, “You alright there mate?”

 

It took me a moment to get out of the snit I'd worked myself into, “Sorry. I think I finally understand how Granger feels about Father.” I managed, looking around the room with an angry look on my face, “I suppose we should talk about what we came to discuss shouldn't we?” 

 

Finvarra looked at me oddly, before nodding, “Of course, follow me.” he said, leading us towards where his throne sat. “Fae of the Court! As you know, My Heir has been found after many years of searching. When he came to us his first words to me was to tell me that my only daughter, Lily, had been murdered by a mortal, This mortal wishes war with my Heir and all who would call him ally, and a war he shall get! My Generals, To me! We shall plan our attack on the Mortals who have chosen war with the Seelie Court!”

 

Wow. The King was bloody good at that, likely why he was the King. I was impressed as a number of Fae gathered, Male and Female, heading to the same antechamber that Finvarra was leading us now. One of the older looking ones actually glared at me, and I glared right back, He didn't scare me.

 

“Sire, If we go to war with the Mortals, Why is one in the war-room?” He asked.

 

“My grandson came with four mortal mates.” Finvarra said jovially, “This one happens to be the son of one of the Mortal leader's lieutenants. He is here to share his knowledge of the mortal we are after's plans. His loyalty to his mate is not suspect, He readily agreed to share his knowledge of his Father's workings, He did, however, politely ask that his father be spared.”

 

He gave me another glare, and spoke to me, “Alright then Mortal, Tell us about this battle.”

 

Harry spoke before I could, a protective hand on my shoulder, “Before Draco speaks, I need to. This Mortal has made all the mortals around him afraid of speaking his name. I know two names for him actually, His mum named him 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' But he calls himself 'Lord Voldemort.'” I couldn't help the wince when Harry said the Dark Lord's name, But I didn't know he had a name before that, I was curious about that. “For Draco's sake, we'll just call him the Dark Lord. This bleeder hates mortals without magic more'n you guys seem to hate mortals, He wants to kill all of them, and he's not afraid to torture his own followers either.” This announcement seemed to cause a murmur among the gathered Fae, which got louder with his next words, “He's already been killed once and found a way to come back, and I think he's got more of those ways gathered around somewhere, We'll need to get rid of those first.”

 

“There is only one way a Mortal may return from physical death like that!” The oldest looking Fae in the room said loudly, “Magic so dark not even the Unseelie will touch it. The splitting of the soul itself! He had to have split his soul into many pieces to achieve what you have said, They will need to be gathered and destroyed before he can die.”

 

I frowned, bloody hell that was wrong in so many ways, to tear apart his own soul to stay alive because of some bloody wish to kill muggles.

 

Harry frowned himself, “What would happen if one of those soul pieces got in someone else?” he asked nervously.

 

I looked at Harry surprised, why would he want to know that? Then it hit me. Potter was a PARSELMOUTH. So was the Dark Lord. Parseltongue didn't run in Harry's family, and The Dark Lord was there when Harry's parents had died, What if Harry thought the Parseltongue was part of the Dark Lord's powers stuck to him?

 

“Then the one afflicted would share a connection with the rest of the soul, Perhaps sharing powers or dreams.” The old man said looking at Harry oddly.

 

Harry looked shaken, “We... we need to talk after this.” he said, which caused another murmur to go up around the gathered Fae 

 

I nodded, looking at the others, “I'm not exactly a Death Eater yet, But my Father is, so I know more about what they're doing right now than anyone else here.” I said, authority in My voice, Well I thought so anyway, “And I've been raised my entire life to know their ways, I know how to plan and execute a battle, At least how THEY would plan and execute a battle.” I took a moment to glare down any doubting looks, and no few looks of hatred, Bloody hell these berks would take a while to convince to our side, “First, I need to tell you their goals. There's a Prophecy, In the Department of Mysteries In the Ministry of Magic that he's after, One connecting him to Harry here, He wants it, and he'll stop at nothing to get it. I think it's something about how Harry's the only one who can kill him. Long term, I think he wants to take over the Ministry of Magic, and with it all of Wizarding society, With the intention of going to war against the Muggles themselves. He's accomplishing his goals with the application of Terrorism, Torture, and Murder, with no little espionage along the way. They'll use the Unforgivables, The Imperius curse, which controls a mind, The Cruciatus curse, which causes extreme pain, and The killing curse, Avada Kedavra, Whenever they bloody well feel like it, despite the fact they're illegal, and bloody immoral. Many of his followers, The Lestranges for example, have no moral code, They LIKE torture and murder, and do it as often as they can. My Father's not quite as bad, but I believe he tries to be, if only because he's afraid of those who are. He's making a pact with the Werewolves and trying to make a pact with the Giants, but he doesn't respect any of them, considers them creatures. The Centaurs respect the Fae, we can easily get them on our side, But the people we will have trouble with, that we will NEED to make a pact with, is the Ministry of Magic itself. They have things we need, like the prophecy, but they are currently in denial about the Dark Lord's return.”

 

“What do you think will happen if this 'Ministry' doesn't Ally with us?” One of the younger looking generals asked, looking at me directly.

 

“Well, then it's very likely, they will declare war on us for meddling in Mortal affairs.” I said frankly, “Wouldn't you? The Death Eaters are considered Criminals, But even then, you wouldn't let the Unseelie conduct an actual war on your criminals would you? It's the same for them, They will see a stronger Army than they could ever muster entering their lands, Yeah, they're criminals, but they're still hunting CITIZENS. Not that I doubt you could take 'em, Magical children are taught about the might of the Seelie Army, but it would take an army to oust the Death Eaters.”

 

“Dumbledore's followers would follow us in a second.” Harry said honestly, “But they're more a resistance than an army.”

 

“So how do you expect us to get this Ministry to ally with us?” The same general asked.

 

“Simple, We tell them either help us oust the Death Eaters, or they're going to be ousted next.” I said honestly, “Cornelius Fudge, The current Minister of Magic, Leader of Britain's Magical Community, Is a bloody coward, Faced with the Famous Seelie Army, He'll comply quickly.”

 

“I'm loathed to admit it.” one of the older generals said, looking over the assembled generals, “But this Mortal's advice might be useful as we plan our attacks.”

 

“Hey, Draco?” Harry asked, looking over at me, “Do you think we'd be able to give the Ministry some demands? Say the pardoning of a criminal?”

 

I was surprised at those words, and couldn't help my next words, “You know a criminal you need to be pardoned, Potter? I almost don't believe that.”

 

“Sirius Black,” Harry said, I frowned, Sirius Black? Wasn't that the bloke who betrayed Harry's parents to the Dark Lord? Why would he want HIM pardoned? I almost missed his next words, “Sirius is my godfather, and he's innocent, I want him freed.”

 

I nodded, “if you're assured of his innocence, I don't see why not. Just give those of us with Diplomatic training some time to work out the wording.” So Sirius was innocent? I wondered why even I didn't know about that. Perhaps the Dark Lord wanted to keep who was the real traitor secret somehow. “Just out of curiosity, who DID betray your parents then?”

 

“Peter Pettigrew.” Harry said, Venom in his words when he said that name, “He was disguised as Ron's RAT for all those years.”

 

I couldn't help but blink. So Ron's old rat was an animagus in disguise? That was surprising. And gross. I didn't want to even think about the things teenage boys generally do in front of their pets. I think I just hurt my brain. (AN: Me Too! And now all of you have too because I share my misery!) “We'll get your innocent godfather pardoned. I'll make sure of it.” I said reassuringly, “But until then, We might also make plans to find a way to bring him to safety.” 

 

“Sirius is Mortal Draco, I don't think here is Safety.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Perhaps not, But it wouldn't be difficult to get him to another country.” I said honestly, “Romania doesn't have an extradition treaty with Britain, at least not a Magical one.”

 

“I don't know.” Harry frowned, “But we'll do what we can.”

 

I smiled, “We will. You should watch, maybe you'll learn something, This is the kind of thing a King needs to know.” I offered, as generals started milling about and I went to offer what help I could, We wouldn't get much planned today, but I did my best, I think I impressed a few generals as well. The planning went well past lunch, It was dinner before we finally got out.

 

“We should leave.” Finvarra chuckled, “Queen Una gets very upset when I miss dinner.”

 

I was deep in discussion over what the terrain would be like when Finvarra got our attention, “I suppose I am hungry.” I admitted, looking at Harry, who smiled at me, “And we don't know WHERE the battles will take place yet.”

 

Harry smiled, “I'm Bloody hungry and my brain is full.” he declared, “Let's go.”

 

I sighed, but returned to Harry's side, “Of course.” I said, letting Harry and the King lead us away.

 

The Queen was waiting for us when we got back, glaring at Me, and the looking at Harry, “You will be joining us for dinner.” She tried to order.

 

Harry got a hard look, and rested an arm around me, which frankly I found surprising, but I suppose he was trying to make a point, “Not of My mates aren't coming with me.” he said, matching the Queen glare for glare.

 

“I will NOT have those... CREATURES in my Dining Hall!” Queen Una started.

 

Harry stopped her before she could get a good rant going though, “Then I guess I won't be joining you for dinner.” he said simply, “I'm not having people I care about treated like garbage. I've had enough of that for myself over my lifetime I'm not letting others do it!” he growled lightly but turned to me, “Come on Draco, Let's find the girls, we're eating in the kitchen again.” he said, leading me off, not letting the Queen say anything more as he did.

 

I was surprised, “Were you really treated like rubbish Harry?” I asked softly. Honestly, I had no idea what his home life was like, I always assumed his guardians treated him at least as well as my parents treated me, if not worshiped him for being the boy who lived. I never once even considered that his guardians wouldn't treat him properly.

 

“The Muggles who raised me were the worst kind of muggles.” Harry said softly, “Uncle Vernon hated anything that he didn't deem 'normal' and I think Aunt Petunia was Jealous of my Mother's Magic. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for most of my childhood. My first Hogwarts letter was actually addressed 'Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard under the stairs, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey' Actually a bunch of them were addressed that way. Uncle Vernon went nuts trying to prevent me from getting them. Even moved everyone to this tiny island cabin, Professor Dumbledore had to send Hagrid to fetch me.”

 

“Bloody HELL.” I cursed, blinking at Harry, “All that just to try and prevent you from going to school? I can't even imagine someone hating their kid that much!”

 

Harry shrugged, this was old news to him, “Doesn't matter much now.” he said, “I've got better protection and a better place to live now than I ever dreamed. The company's not bad either.” I managed to blush at that, I hoped he didn't see it, “I don't mind, living here so much, Although I do kind of wish it didn't mess up everyone else's lives.”

 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This boy lived a crap life, and now he was taken from the only ones who ever cared for him, and what he wanted was everyone ELSE to be happier! “Bloody HELL. You're Barmy.” I couldn't stop myself from saying, but I was able to fix it, “All that shite happened to you and all you want is everyone AROUND you to be happier? Bugger all if it were me I'd want to take that Army you have so loyal behind you now and destroy those muggles for what they put you through! And I didn't even LIKE you before we got stuck down here! How are you able to just stand there, shrug and say 'it's over now' like your suffering is nothing?!”

 

Harry shrugged, “It is nothing now. It's long over and I don't wish them harm. I want to be better than they are. That starts with shrugging and saying 'it's nothing'”

 

I sighed, but nodded, “if you say so, Harry.” I managed, the girls finally joining us. I looked at Granger and frowned before speaking, “Err... Granger? Do you mind if I speak with you in private?” I asked, I really did need to apologize to her.

 

Granger looked surprised, but nodded, “I suppose not, we have a moment before dinner?” She suggested.

 

I nodded, leading her off to a corner and letting the others go on to the kitchen, “Listen... I need to apologize. I've been a right bloody berk to you because I didn't know any better. I was raised to be a berk. I've seen it from your side now, and I understand how you must have felt, all those years stuck with me.” I sighed, this wasn't easy at all, but it had to be done, I offered the brown haired girl my hand, “So I'm sorry, I can't say all forgiven because I know it's going to take a bloody hell of a lot more than some nice words to make up for all the bad ones I've said. But until then, am I allowed to try?”

 

She blinked but nodded, I think she was surprised at my words, She did, however, shake my hand. “Alright, Malfoy. I'll give you a chance. I have a feeling we're going to be stuck together for a long time. Now, let's get to dinner, I missed lunch and I'm starving.” She offered a smile.

 

I chuckled, “Sounds good Granger.” I said, starting towards the kitchen with her, “We're eating in the kitchen again, But I think Harry's wearing the Queen down.”

 

She chuckled, “Harry now is it?” She teased lightly, “When did you two become so chummy?”

 

I chuckled and blushed, thinking about last night, “Well, no point in staying adversaries after last night.” I said, before pausing, wait a moment, “I still need to warn you girls about that. You're likely next. I'll tell everyone at dinner. We can't have anyone going in unprepared.”

 

She frowned, thinking about that, She was probably wondering what I meant about last night. But she didn't have time to ask as we reached the kitchen shortly, everyone waiting for us.

 

“Right then.” I announced, “This is embarrassing to say, but I need to say it. Someone cast a lust compulsion on me last night and I doubt I'm going to be the last.” I said, taking my seat, Hermione and Susan seemed shocked, Luna just seemed like Luna. The girl was Loony. “There's this secret door, right? The wall just kind of opened up and I couldn't resist going through it. On the other side was Harry's room, Then this heat washed over when I saw him and...” I trailed off, I was sure I was red as a bloody pomegranate by now. “It's bloody lucky Harry knew what he was doing because I could be in a lot of pain right now.”

 

Harry blinked, looking at me, I think he was blushing himself, “Actually... I had no bloody clue what I was doing, It just.... FELT like that's what I needed to do.”

 

Fortunately for all of us, the bloody Basilisk decided to show up, and hiss something at Harry, who hissed back in that sexy bloody Parseltongue of his. After that it seemed a normal enough meal, Susan wanted to chat about all the finds she'd seen out shopping, Granger wanted to complain about the Brownie she'd been assigned trying to keep her away from the good books, Harry joked about the war planning going over his head, but he had a natural knack for this kind of thing, I knew he would do fine. After dinner, the tailors approached us again, something about wanting intimate measurements for some armor Harry had ordered? Harry blushed at that comment, so I was doubting what Harry had ordered was meant for armoring purposes, but his next comment surprised me.

 

“Oi, Since you're getting his measurements anyway, How about getting Draco some Trousers while you're at it? He's a bloody bloke and I would like it if he actually was able to DRESS that way.” he said, looking at the tailors, who blinked and nodded, “If that is what you desire sire.” they agreed. I for one, couldn't be more relieved. I hated wearing these bloody skirts. They took each of us to the next room for the measurements, making us undress so they could measure everything properly, before letting us dress and heading out to make what was ordered. 

 

When I got to my room, I was surprised to find the door was open again and completely unable to stop myself from going inside. At least I remembered my Wand this time.

 

End Day 2 (And the night before!)


	5. Scales of Justice: Draco, Day 3

Scales of Justice

 

Draco: Day 3

 

I was happily surprised to find Pewter trousers and shirt, and an ice blue tunic instead of a dress the next morning, Their clothing might be very old fashioned, but at least I was wearing trousers. “Looks like your orders were followed.” I couldn't help but say when I rejoined Harry in the main room, my hair actually groomed, “You're getting good at that actually.”

 

Harry chuckled, running a brush through that disaster of his, “It's funny really.” he admitted, frowning at his unruly hair, “I've never given an order in my life, but I seem to be a natural at it.”

 

“It's not the only thing you're a bloody natural at.” I muttered looking at his grooming, “You know I do have some spells that might help with that.” I suggested looking at Harry's hair, “I almost think you should grow it out. Longer would be easier to tame, and it wouldn't look bad on you.”

 

“You know I never thought about that.” Harry admitted, “I'm pretty sure my uncle would have called me a poofter if I'd ever tried.”

 

I chuckled, running my hands through his hair, trying to make some sense of the wild locks, “Somewhat accurate.” I noted, “But I doubt his wife is anywhere near as good looking as your three wives, and one husband.”

 

“You still have the spell on Draco?” Harry teased lightly, Emerald green eyes looking up at me. Bloody Hell the boy had pretty eyes.

 

I couldn't help but blush, “I don't think so, I'm just trying to get more comfortable with my situation. And do something with this mess.”

 

“Late nights notwithstanding, I'm actually enjoying seeing this side of you Draco.” Harry admitted, looking up as I started casting some grooming spells on his head, “You're different, away from school.”

 

I chuckled, this mop was resistant to even some of my best spells, “Away from pure-blooded ideals and duties you mean.” I said, “this one will tingle.” I added, trying a hair growth spell. It worked reasonably well, but it felt like it required a little more effort than the last time I'd used it. When I stopped his hair was shoulder length, and I took the brush and started brushing it out, “See? Looks much better.”

 

“There's a spell for growing hair?” Harry asked surprised, “I didn't know that.”

 

“Well, it's not exactly the kind of spell they teach in Hogwarts.” I chuckled, carefully parting the hair, “But it's not uncommon either. I'm sure most magical children have had it used once or twice, after accidents with scissors.”

 

Harry chuckled, looking in the Mirror, “Doesn't look bad actually, kind of reminds me of Sirius.”

 

I smiled, “Glad you like it then. We should get to breakfast.”

 

“Thanks, Draco.” Harry said, running a hand through his new hair, “This will take some getting used to.”

 

“Just don't ask me to do it. I would look like my father.” I chuckled.

 

“Merlin no. I do not want Lucius in my bed.” Harry laughed.

 

I smiled, “Let's get some food, your highness.” I teased, heading for the door. Harry followed behind me.

 

“Ack. I'm going to have to get used to being called that aren't I?” Harry complained, “Why does this kind of thing only happen to me?”

 

“I guess you're just special Harry.” I chuckled. It was really surprising how easy he was to get along with. Didn't I hate him a few days ago? Now I was thinking it wouldn't be hard to get along with him for good.

 

“Why does 'special' always seem to lead to make my life a living hell?” He asked with a grumble. “At least this is one of the nicer turns.”

 

I looked over at him, “I suppose you just need to take things as they come.” I said, “And try not to drag me with you the next time something weird happens.” I teased, looking up as the girls started to join us. 

 

“Again?” Hermione asked, looking at us together.

 

“Maybe because I'm supposedly part Veela they think I'm more susceptible” I groused, “Who knows what these people are thinking.”

 

“Well... at least they let you wear trousers this time,” Luna observed with a smile.

 

I looked down, “At least they allowed that.” I agreed, adjusting my tunic, “More time in the war rooms today, what are you ladies planning?”

 

“Oh not much,” Susan said, looking at the others.

 

“I'm probably going to look at the animals again.” Luna smiled.

 

“I'm likely going to fight with that accursed brownie over what I can and cannot read again.” Hermione groused.

 

“So... when did you change your hair, Harry?” Susan asked, “it looks good on you.”

 

“Draco did it this morning.” Harry admitted, “Thanks.”

 

The rest of the walk passed in companionable silence, the chatter around breakfast was mostly mindless until the door opened and the Queen of all people entered the room, Glaring at Harry, who was petting his basilisk, when she came in, “Since you insist on treating these... Creatures like Fae, They will be trained like Fae” She said distaste in her words, “Your instructors will be here after afternoon tea. Do NOT be late.” She added, “And you WILL be at dinner tonight.” She said, glaring at Harry.

 

Harry, for his part, grinned, “Thank you Queen Una.” he said politely, “That's more than I was expecting.”

 

She glowered at him, “I did NOT decide this for YOUR sake boy.” She nearly growled, before stalking out.

 

Hermione looked excited, “We're getting to learn Sidhe Magic!” She grinned

 

“Oh joy, we escape school just to go to more school with worse teachers.” I groused, poking at my meal, “At least you lot got something INTERESTING. I'm a bloody VEELA. What am I supposed to learn, the art of seduction?” I growled, looking at my food.

 

Hermione frowned, “I'm sure it will be something interesting.” She tried to assure me.

 

Harry's hand reached my back, “Hey, Last time I saw a big group of Veela they were throwing fireballs around, that sounds pretty fun.” he said.

 

I took a moment, closing my eyes and letting the famous Malfoy Mask fall over me. It was nice being myself for a bit, but the last two nights showed very clearly what these fae thought of me. “We have to go Potter.” I said curtly, getting up to head out, “We don't want to be late.”

 

“He was just starting to get better.” I heard Luna murmur sadly as I walked out. I didn't turn around to acknowledge that.

 

I didn't even know if Harry was following me until he called out my name, “Draco slow down!” he called.

 

I complied, turning to face him impassively, “Yes?” I asked, looking at him.

 

“What the hell was that?” he asked, although his look seemed... concerned. It was a bit disconcerting to be perfectly honest, Why would he be concerned about me? Didn't he hate me two days ago? “Everyone was just starting to get along, and you went and cut everyone off!” he added, “Is being a Veela that bad to you?”

 

I took a breath, closing my eyes a second before looking back at Harry, “There is something I understand far more than any of you do.” I said, keeping my calm, “That is Other people's expectations. I would think that the last two nights would prove quite efficiently what is expected of me here, and to be perfectly honest, it is NOT something I wish to do.” I said, “Just because Their traditions are forcing me to be your whore doesn't mean that is something I want.” I turned back around, starting for the front room again, “And spare me your platitudes, I do understand that this is something neither of us can do anything about.”

 

That shut him up. Harry followed me wordlessly from there, The King looked confused when he saw us, but said nothing, leading us to the court once more. The group that met us was actually much smaller than the day before, two older Sidhe gentlemen, an older Sidhe Lady, and an admittedly rather attractive younger Sidhe man. Merlin did all the Sidhe have such striking green eyes? 

 

The woman was the first to speak, “So, what kind of forces will this enemy have?” She asked, strict and no-nonsense.

 

“I doubt they're forces in any manner you're used to dealing with.” I said, moving to the group, “The Death Eaters are Terrorists, not a Military, They strike in small civilian places for maximum fear and minimum loss, but stay away from places that might actually put up a fight. To take them down we will need to draw them out, And now that we know the secret to the Dark Lord's Immortality, I think I know how we can do exactly that.” I let a grin grace my features, this plan would work, “We need to draw Voldemort out using his Horcruxes as bait.” 

 

“You can't possibly expect me to use my heir as bait!” Finvarra protested.

 

I shook my head, I seriously doubted the dark wanker actually knew about that one, “Considering how many times the Dark Lord has tried to KILL Harry, I don't think he knows that Harry has a Horcrux.” I went to the nearest table, it had some paper on it, “Do you mind?” I asked, pulling my wand to cast an art spell when the answer was no, drawing the Dark Wanker's bloody cobra, “There is one thing that the Dark Lord seems to care about, His cobra, Nagini, I believe she might hold one of the Horcruxes, Now, from what I hear these Horcruxes are hard to get rid of correct? It then should be difficult to kill this particular cobra, If we hold her under the pretense we can't figure out how to kill her, It's very likely he will mount an attack to rescue her.”

 

“And if we can't find a way to kill this cobra?” The youngest asked.

 

I gave him a little smirk, “Are you worried the great Seelie Court can't find a way to destroy a Mortal's form of immortality?” I teased, “For one, we're already doing research into that, Due to our concern about Harry, for another, It's keeping the ruddy thing contained that I'm worried about, She's not as dangerous as say, Harry's Basilisk Lizabeth, but she's abnormally large for a cobra, highly venomous, and very intelligent for a snake. Harry can speak with her, but I'm very sure she's also highly LOYAL to her Master as well.”

 

“The young Prince can speak with snakes?” One of the older gentlemen asked surprised.

 

“So can the Dark Lord.” Harry said, “Which is why talking to Nagini isn't likely to help much.”

 

“This is the reason why you suspect one of his Horcruxes are in the young Prince?” The gentlewoman asked.

 

“Among other things,” Harry said embarrassed.

 

I sighed, “Until we have been able to investigate the possible Horcrux, any planning done around it is mere speculation.” I pointed out, “But the fact that we suspect it and the enemy does not is important.”

 

“It means we have an advantage.” the younger general grinned, “Seeing that the Horcrux is forbidden magic even here, It's unlikely that the mortals know much about it. The fact that we know about and can locate them, when This Dark Lord as he calls himself doesn't believe anyone knows about them, Means we can take advantage of it, and gather them before he has the chance to hide them.”

 

I gave a grin, “Very much so. I wonder if there is a way to use the Horcrux Harry may or may not have to guide us to the others? The Priority is, of course, removing it, but certain aspects of it are useful.”

 

“As you said, Until we can contact the Unseelie Hag speculation is useless.” The young general chuckled, “I am General Ailbhe, Draco Malfoy right?” 

 

“Pleased to meet you, General Alva.” I said, likely mispronouncing the name, “We should get back to the planning.”

 

The rest of the day went in much the same vein, with no few forays into distraction, and somehow, I wound up discussing the structure of the Ministry of Magic with General Ailbhe.

 

“I can see what the Prince sees in you.” Ailbhe said, and I suddenly realized that he was far too close, “I don't think I've ever met a Mortal quite as intelligent as you are.” 

 

“I highly doubt you've ever seen a Mortal treated as an equal either.” I scoffed, trying to subtly move away.

 

As if he sensed my attempts to escape, his hands rested on the table, on either side of me, effectively pinning me in place, This was not going to end well, “Such a beautiful and intelligent boy, don't you want someone who's focus is entirely on you?” he asked, pressing against me.

 

My escape attempts were in earnest now, trying to get away from the somewhat stronger, and most certainly larger, I wasn't fully grown yet, man, “What I want is for you to back off.” I said, ice in my tone, This wanker didn't seem the type to take no for an answer, however, and I was starting to get pissed off. (Note for Betas, If you have a more British term please change this, if not, please delete the note)

 

“Oh, now you don't mean that,” he said, and I could bloody FEEL how much he hoped he was right. I don't care how queer a bloke is, feeling that when you don't want to is bloody disgusting.

 

I suppose I froze when I felt that evidence of his arousal and he took that chance to try to kiss me, And I took that chance to bite his bloody lip, pun intended at that point, and push him away, All of my anger channeling into a burst of wild magic, a fireball forming between my hands and his chest, propelling him further than just my push could, and lighting his clothes on fire, I didn't give myself time to be shocked though, “What the bloody FUCKING HELL is wrong with you?” I Shouted at him, the loudness of my voice drawing Harry and King Finvarra back into the room, “When a bloke says Back off, he means BACK THE BLOODY FUCK OFF! Not try to stick your tongue down his throat!”

 

Harry cleared his throat, trying to get my attention, but I think I was getting a bit hysterical, “Draco mate, You're on fire.” he said calmly, approaching slowly.

 

“This Motherfucking wanker just tried to... to....” I froze, Harry's words registering with me, “I'm on fire?” I asked confused.

 

“Yep, I'm pretty sure if you weren't so good at self-defense he would have tried to rape you.” Harry agreed, “Now you need to calm down a bit mate.”

 

Harry reached me then, and I sort of collapsed into his arms, I think I might have been crying, “I... Bloody Hell, It's one thing to know what they think about you, it's another bloody thing to actually experience it.” I said.

 

Harry gently stroked my hair, “You were bloody brilliant Draco. You managed to show him what's for but good. Even called up some veela magic I'm pretty sure you didn't know how to use. I'm sure no one will mess with you now.” 

 

That... was actually reassuring, and I let Harry lead me off, King Finvarra spoke to us as we passed him, although he was glaring darkly at Ailbhe, “Fae Laws are quite strict concerning sexual assault.” he assured us, “You will have a public apology by tomorrow, we make sure everyone knows when a Seelie takes that kind of action.”

 

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Harry said, “I think Draco needs to have a sit-down, we'll continue the planning tomorrow.”

 

“Take all the time you need to comfort your mate Harry.” he said, giving a soft smile, “He's a strong young man, your grandmother, your REAL grandmother, would have approved.”

 

“I never had the chance to know her.” Harry admitted, “Maybe someday you can tell me how you met.” he said, before leading us out and back to the castle.

 

I took a moment to make sure we were alone before I spoke again, “Thank you... for coming for me.” I said quietly, I knew I was acting like a right arse before we came today.

 

Harry smiled, “What're mates for?” he asked, before taking a moment to think, and speaking, “Draco? I know you didn't have any choice in all this. None of us did. But... if this hadn't happened, if we had the choice, what would you have wanted?”

 

I actually laughed at that one, but I doubt it was a pleasant laugh, “Harry, the problem with your question, is it makes the assumption that I EVER had a choice in who I married.” I said, “I am a PUREBLOOD Harry, I've been engaged to Astoria Greengrass since she was born, Before I even knew there was a difference between boys and girls. At least this way I get to be with someone of my preferred gender.” 

 

“You've been engaged since you were little?” Harry asked surprised, before smiling softly, “So... you don't mind it so much then?” he asked a touch shyly.

 

“What I mind about it Harry, are people like that Knobend Alva, and whoever keeps casting that ruddy spell on us.” I growled, “who see me as nothing more than an arse to finish in.” I sighed, looking up at Harry, “Which I know you, and the others will never see in me, and I'm starting to think the King sees me differently as well.”

 

“That's because anyone who actually spends any time with you knows you better than that Draco.” Harry smiled, “You were an arsehole at school, but I think you've seen the error of your ways there. And honestly, you're bloody brilliant. Your scores are always close to Hermione's, And back there? Everyone was impressed with how much you know about our society. How even if you're not a member you know enough about the Death Eaters to tell them their normal tactics won't work. You're a damn sight better than me at this kind of thing. I hate to say it, but your knowledge is a bloody hell of a lot more important than anything else right now. Because of you .we actually have a chance of stopping the Dark Lord without completely destroying everyone.”

 

I couldn't help the smile, “Thank you, Harry. That actually means a lot to hear that.” I admitted, before nodding, stepping away and turning to face Harry fully, “I've decided. Yesterday showed me how poorly I was treating everyone, today showed me how bloody useful my emotions can be. The perfect emotionless pure-blood my father tried to raise is exactly the opposite of what I need to be here, so I will no longer try to be him. I will become a new man.”

 

Harry chuckled, “I think you already have Draco.” he said, emerald eyes sparkling, “You have been someone else since we got here, with the exception of a few slips into arseholeness. And to be honest Draco, I kind of LIKE the new you. When you're not being an arsehole You're actually not a bad person to be around.” 

 

I couldn't help but chuckle, “I think things are looking up for this somewhat forced marriage, Harry.” I mused, “What time is it?

 

“Almost Tea.” Harry said, “Which means those lessons the queen ordered will start soon. You want some tea before we start?”

 

I sighed, “I suppose it would be a good idea.” I agreed, “Lead the way, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled, “I'm glad you're feeling better now.” he said, as we headed back to the castle.

 

When we reached the castle, however, all the calm I was gaining went right back out through the window. Some cunt castle servant actually had to gall to smile innocently as she said, “Oh! Prince Harry! Will you and your catamite be joining your concubines for tea?”

 

Harry jerked back with a hiss, it actually made me angrier until he said, “Draco, Listen, mate, you're on fire again. Mind translating what she said because you obviously understood and didn't like a word of it and I didn't understand a word of it.”

 

I actually growled lightly, before taking a deep breath to calm down, and hopefully extinguishing the flames. “A concubine is best described as a woman somewhere between 'second wife' and 'sex slave', a woman who serves a powerful man in a sexual manner in return for food lodging and basic care, although in some cultures it is closer to the sex slave than the second wife. A Catamite is a somewhat ruder term, describing a homosexual male in a similar situation and a submissive position, but it is also commonly used as an insult.” I managed to get the facts out through gritted teeth, still trying to maintain my calm.

 

“Well, no wonder you're bloody pissed then.” Harry said surprised, before turning to the servant girl, “I don't want to hear that kind of talk used about my mates ever again you hear?” He was getting good at this lord of the castle thing, and the deliberately using their misconception of the word “mates” to his advantage, “If you can't remember their names, then use the term husband or wife for them. Make sure to spread this around.” he said, taking my hand once again, I guess I'd turned off the fire, “now, you said the girls were already taking tea?”

 

The servant girl for her part managed to look mortified, gushing, “I am so sorry sire! I had absolutely no intention of insulting you or your spouses! I'll make sure to tell everyone what you just said, As soon as I show you to the others!” She said, bowing in apology several times before leading us to a sitting room, where Susan and Luna already were, before bowing and saying, “I am so sorry!” once again and leaving.

 

“Are you alright Draco? You look like you've had a bad day.” Susan noted, looking up at us from the rather nice tea they were set down to.

 

“No no I am not alright.” I said, pouring myself a cuppa, and grabbing a scone, “But I don't want to have to go through it twice, Will Hermione be joining us for tea?”

 

“If Innis has anything to say about it, she will.” Luna giggled, enjoying a finger sandwich, “I'm surprised you two remembered to come.”

 

“Yes, well I couldn't bloody well stay in the court right then,” I growled, looking up as a protesting Hermione was nearly dragged into the room by the fussy brownie.

 

“The lady has training after tea, She will not be reading inappropriate books through it!” She insisted.

 

Hermione grumbled, but took a seat, looking around, “oh! Hello Harry, Malfoy.” She greeted, “What are you two doing here?”

 

I sighed, looking at the brownie, “I will tell you when we are alone.” I decided, waiting for her to leave.

 

“Young Master, you need to keep a watch on that one,” Innis said.

 

Harry leveled a glare at the brownie, “What's this about inappropriate books? I asked Hermione to look at the law books, She's the best at that kind of thing of all of us.”

 

Innis looked dumbfounded, protesting, “It isn't tha place of a conc-”

 

“I won't have that kind of language used at any of my mates.” Harry glowered, “I see Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Susan as equals, And I'll bloody well have them treated that way! She will read, whatever she bloody well wants to read, I don't care if it's ancient magic, Fae law, Or bloody pornography, Understood?”

 

Innis froze, glowered for a moment then nodded, bowing to Harry, “Whatever you say, sire.” She acquiesced, “If that's all?”

 

“Go.” Harry dismissed, “We've got something private to speak about anyway.”

 

She bowed again, before leaving us alone.

 

I sighed, “now that everyone's here. I suppose I need to tell you what happened today before someone else does.” I said, spreading some cream on my scone, “I was sexually assaulted today. One of the generals thought that he could take advantage of me. I also discovered how to use my Veela fire, if I get angry enough I catch fire.” 

 

“Oh, Draco!” Susan exclaimed, taking my hand in hers, “I'm so sorry to hear that! But it's a good thing you were able to protect yourself.”

 

“That's not the last of it.” Harry said, munching a sandwich, “On the way back one of the servants called him a... what was that word again Draco?”

 

“Catamite.” I said sipping my tea, “And the girls concubines.”

 

Hermione glowered at that one, “I hope you bloody told her off.” She said.

 

“Harry gave her what's for.” Draco chuckled, “After he asked me what she meant.”

 

“It's not my fault I've never heard those words before.” Harry muttered, “But I did tell her never to use them again, And to tell everyone else not to use them either.”

 

“Thank you, Harry.” Susan smiled.

 

Harry smiled back, “I think all in all everything turned out right in the end. Grandfather has already promised Draco a public apology from that Ailbhe bloke, and I think he'll get worse as well.”

 

“You pronounce his name so much better than I can.” I mused, eating my scone.

 

“Other than that, it was mostly just telling them how the wizarding community works.” Harry added, “What did you guys do?”

 

“I got to meet the horses and the Vasily today, Tauthe likes the animals as much as I do.” Luna smiled.

 

“Aashi showed me some of the loveliest parks today.” Susan smiled.

 

“I didn't get anything done today.” Hermione growled, “that brownie is impossible.”

 

“Well, at least we have lessons to look forward to.” I mused, “I for one think I rather need to learn how to control my fire, I almost burned Harry when that servant mouthed off.”

 

“I'm rather curious what I'll be learning myself.” Hermione said honestly, “I've never been called a species like the rest of you, Only a Changeling.”

 

“I'm sure they'll figure something out,” Susan assured her.

 

“After all.” I added, “The queen insisted.”

 

it was at this point a servant came in, refreshing the tea and bringing in cakes before leaving just as silently, “ooo Egg custard!” Luna said happily, grabbing a slice of tart.

 

“I'll have some of the Victoria's sponge,” I said, getting a slice myself.

 

We settled in for some contented munching until the door opened again, this time five strangers entered, one was an older male Leprechaun, streaks of gray in his red hair, another a beautiful Veela woman, her dress while similar to those the girls were forced into, clung like a second skin, The next was a tall red-haired Daoine Sidhe man, an imperious look on his face as he looked everyone over, there was a small blue haired Alven woman, looking moist and out of place, and finally, a fae man, Although his species was less discernible than the others, with greenish black hair and green eyes.

 

“I take it you're our new teachers?” I drawled, finishing off my cake.

 

“We are.” the Daoine Sidhe said, looking over us, “Prince Harry, I am Lochlann, I will be teaching you everything you will need to know to be a true prince of the Daoine Sidhe.”

 

Harry looked up at him, “That's going to take a while, Mind focusing on what we need for this war first?” he suggested.

 

“Your grandfather had the same concerns, So that was the plan. If you will come with me?” he gestured to the door, Harry sighed and followed him out.

 

Once he was gone, the unidentifiable one spoke up, “Daoines are always such plonkers.” he announced, “Wouldn't believe I was one of them if I didn't know my da. I'm Colm, half Daoine, Quarter Leisidhe and quarter Selkie, I'm here to help the young changeling find her power. It'll not be an easy task, Before changelings are given away there's a rite to remove all family ties.”

 

Hermione looked up, “I'm willing to do the work.” She said determinedly.

 

“Good to hear. I got us a room near the library to work in.” he smiled, gesturing to follow him.

 

The Veela was the next to step up, white hair braided, “I am Lyudmila,” She said, her accent was rather thick, “And you Pretty Boy, are with me.”

 

I sighed, standing, “Mind if I suggest that we start with control over the fire? I nearly burned Harry today when a maid spoke out of turn.”

 

“Anger... is powerful.” She agreed, leading me out, “But de power, it comes from Lust, not Anger. Anger is strong now because you have someone to lust for. You just lost the... what is word? Devstvenost... Virginity yes?”

 

“I don't see how that's any of your business,” I said, offended.

 

She laughed, a beautiful sound for sure, “Veela are sexual creatures by nature, Khubavo Momche if you just awakened, Your power strengthens. Living with the fae strengthen as well.”

 

“You're telling me because Harry and I have slept together, and because we are in the Underhill, My abilities are stronger?” I asked, surprised, “And my name is Draco Malfoy, I'm unsure what you just said, but I would rather not be called “pretty boy” like you did back in the other room.”

 

She laughed, “Da, if you insist Drakon. Now, this is our room.” She said, leading him into a comfortable sitting room, “First, You connect with the pokhot, the lust, then we can work on controlling the Gnyav.”

 

I sighed, taking a seat, “That isn't exactly easy.” I pointed out.

 

She laughed, “Would you like me to bring a man in Drakon? I am sure I can find a Daoine with dark hair.”

 

“No!” I said, almost too quickly, flushing, “I only mean to say, expressing such things were never encouraged in my household.”

 

She looked at me critically, “Then close your eyes. Think of your sŭprug, His hands on you. How he touches you. Remember why you chose him. Find the emotsiya, and focus on it.”

 

I sighed, but did as instructed, remembering the last two nights, the heat, how talented Harry seemed to be, and ignoring the other person in the room. It wasn't long before I was bloody hard, but I didn't know if it was working.

 

Lyudmila laughed, “Good Drakon! That is what you need. You leak like a sieve. Now focus, project. Take that pozhar and direct it. Make ME feel it.”

 

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?” I asked.

 

“Push it to me.” She said, “WANT me to feel it.”

 

I sighed, taking a moment to recapture the feeling, before doing my best to try and do as I was told.

 

She chuckled, “Perhaps we focus on gathering it before you project it.” She decided.

 

“Is this entire session going to be about what turns me on?” I snarked, rolling my eyes.

 

“Da.” She agreed, “We find what makes you tick, and find how to control that.” 

 

“I can control it just fine,” I said irritably.

 

“Ne. You can HIDE.” She said, “What you must do, is CONTROL. Express and repress as needed, decide when to USE your lust, Not hide, ashamed of your power.”

 

I sighed, thinking on it before admitting, “This is a bad day for this.”

 

“Why?” She asked, cocking her head at me.

 

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but I was attacked today. Assaulted by one of the Generals I was working with.” I said.

 

She seemed to think on that, then grinned, “Then that is the reward.” She said, “When we control our Lust, we control Others. When others feel lust we don't like, We can eliminirane... eliminate that lust. We have to learn control first, when we can give, we can take away.”

 

“You're telling me, that once I know how to CAUSE Lust, I can eliminate it as well?” I asked surprised, I didn't know Veela could stop lust as well.

 

“Da,” She agreed, “it is how we are not always attacked. When we do not want, we make them not want.”

 

“This power is proving to be much more useful than I originally thought,” I admitted, thinking about it. The ability to control lust, both positively and negatively, could actually be quite useful, “So, for now, I am focusing on feeling the lust, without letting everyone around me feel it as well?” I asked.

 

“Da. When you can think of your Daoine and I do not know, we can take the next step,” She said, watching me carefully.

 

I sighed, concentrating on my few, rare experiences with lust, but trying to keep my focus and keep it within. I likely spent a few hours doing this before Lyudmila spoke again.

 

“You still thinking of your man?” She asked suddenly, nearly breaking my concentration.

 

“Yes.” I said irritably, “Isn't it obvious?”

 

“Ne,” She responded with a grin, “Your shielding is up.”

 

I looked up, surprised, losing focus, but only for a moment, “It's working?”

 

“Da.” She nodded, “now, make ME feel it.”

 

I nodded, getting a feel for my 'shield' before trying to send a tendril of it out to her, after a few short moments, she made a noise.

 

“Da! That is good!” She said happily, “Tomorrow we learn more. Now, is almost dinner, The Queen expects you, and I must return to my own sŭprug.”

 

I smiled, taking a moment to calm down, I wondered how unhealthy it was being mostly hard for a few hours, but I was hoping to have Harry help me with that after dinner, “Thank you, Lyudmila. I hope the next lesson isn't so bloody hard.”

 

She laughed, “Things may be Hard, but I doubt any will be bloody.” She waved me off, “Go. Eat, have your sŭprug take care of that.”

 

I flushed lightly, “Right, take care.” I said, before heading off to meet the others for dinner.

 

I was the only one who seemed embarrassed when we reached the others, Hermione seemed upset, Harry seemed irritated, Susan was happy, and Luna was... I'll be bloody honest I can't read her, a little wet but other than that her usual self. 

 

“I hope everyone had a better teacher than I did.” Harry said crossly, “Plonker thinks he's better than anyone else.”

 

“My teacher can't seem to figure out what to do with me,” Hermione said, frowning.

 

“I had a wonderful teacher.” Susan smiled brightly, “He said I have a natural gift for illusion magic.”

 

“Don't look at me.” I said sighing, “My teacher spent the entire time talking about Sex and why I need to connect to it.”

 

“I had fun playing with the water.” Luna said happily, “Are we really getting to dine in the dining hall tonight?”

 

Harry sighed, “I think so, We'll see.” he said, leading us that way. 

 

I took the chance to talk to him privately, “I don't suppose we could skip the whole, special door thing tonight?” I asked quietly.

 

“Your lesson get to you that much?” Harry chuckled, looking over at me.

 

I smirked, sending him a little taste of what I'd learned today, “What do you think Harry?” I asked teasingly.

 

Harry's jaw went slack a moment, “Bloody Hell Draco, if you do that again I won't be able to make it to dinner.”

 

I grinned, “Now you know How I feel.”

 

“Dinner first.” Harry chuckled, but he did take my hand, which made me smile, “The Queen already hates us for existing, Don't need to make her worse.”

 

We were in fact allowed to eat dinner, Although the Queen's glares stopped most conversation attempts. It didn't stop me from teasing Harry under the table, however. By the time we got out of there I knew I'd done my job well enough.

 

“Bloody Hell Malfoy. Who knew you could be such a tease?” Harry asked as everyone started going to their own rooms.

 

“I'm learning all kinds of things about myself, Harry.” I grinned, Kissing him once we were alone. 

 

When whoever had been casting spells on us cast that night, we were already sticky and spent, but that didn't stop us from going again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on how Lyudmila speaks: I'm so bad at accents, I basically tried to write a Russian/Slavic accent and added a few words translated into Bulgarian via google translate (Including Yes and No, which is why I'm using Ne not Nein), I copied the pronunciation not the actual words because I doubt any of us can read Cyrillic lettering. Well, my mom, but she's not been feeling well enough to read this. Speaking of, if anyone wants to beta any “scenes” that come up with Draco, please contact me. Poor Balder doesn't like the slashy stuff and I'm not forcing him to read it.
> 
> Also, fans, GAH these chapters are massive! Coming up, Public Humiliation for the asshole who attacked our lovely boy, and the Last Draco Day!


	6. Scales of Justice: Draco Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning note: I know you guys are probably worried about me, since the last thing you heard from me I was in the Hospital, but I want you all to know I’m alright. I had a gallstone block my Pancreatic Bile Duct for about a day and a half, which caused bile build up which caused acute Hepatitis. Basically, the blockage made my liver freak out. I spent a couple days in the Hospital recovering, hooked up to a saline drip and stuck on NPO (Nothing by mouth), but didn’t need any emergency procedures done. The main reason this chapter took so long afterward actually has nothing to do with health issues. My muse went crazy. I started working on another fic and couldn’t stop. I’ve almost finished it, and I don’t plan on publishing it until it is finished, but it’s as far from this story as a harem fic written by me gets. Heavily slash, Heavily Pornographic, Full of murder, Cannibalism and magical mayhem, The Cackle is a BTVS fic in which a mistake by Willow restores and combines the Hyena and Soldier personalities that once possessed Xander, and the newly possessed Xander starts possessing every guy he can get his hands on and killing and eating all the women. If you’re interested, it’s only going to be on AO3, Fanfiction.net won’t let me publish anything as pornographic as the Cackle is. Now, enjoy Draco’s final day! Hermione starts the next chapter!

Scales of Justice

 

Day Four

 

I certainly needed a bath this morning. I felt like I was covered in dried glue, but still, some part of me was quite happy. It was really too bad I had to share him. I sighed as I got up, Harry was, like always, already awake. “Thank you,” I said, getting up to go to the bathroom, “For last night. I'll try to use my own room tonight, no telling when whoever is casting these bloody spells will try to bring one of the girls in instead.”

 

“I'm just happy you feel safe to come to me with that,” Harry said honestly, trying to brush his new longer hair. “This new hair you gave me is impossible to comb,” he groused.

 

“Start from the bottom, work your way up. Doing it the other way makes the knots worse,” I said, heading into the bathroom.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said, trying just that.

 

I sighed, getting bathed quickly before getting dressed, doing my own hair, “Do we have plans for today?” I asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to the court just yet.

 

“I guess we'll have to ask Grandfather.” Harry sighed, finishing up, “Are you going to be alright? That thing is today.”

 

“I suppose as well as anyone can be.” I admitted, sighing, “While I understand the idea of the public announcement, Telling others that he is not safe to be around, I wish I didn't have to be personally involved in this whole thing.”

 

“You don't have to go.” Harry said, turning to look at me, “We can skip it.”

 

I sighed, shaking my head, “No, we need to go. Show the bastard I'm not afraid of him.”

 

Harry nodded, getting up and giving me a quite unexpected hug, “Then we'll go. And I'll stand behind you. Let's get to breakfast.”

 

It took me a moment to return the hug, but once I did, Harry let me go, “I suppose we should. Thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry smiled, “Come on, I'm hungry.”

 

I chuckled, starting out the door, “So am I, are we eating in the kitchen again?”

 

“Yeah, I'm really more comfortable there.” Harry admitted, “And I wanted to check Lissy before we went to breakfast, I've been too busy to spend much time with her.”

 

“Don't want to neglect the scary bloody Basilisk.” I agreed, chuckling.

 

“Lissy's not that scary, She's just a baby,” Harry defended.

 

“A baby with deadly venom, deadly eyes, who can only talk to _you_ ,” I pointed out with a laugh, “And she's already big enough to eat a hog.”

 

“She's not _that_ big,” Harry laughed, “But I get your point.”

 

“Are you talking about Lissy?” Luna asked, popping up from behind us, holding her little grey rabbit cat thing, “She's not very big yet. She's not even as big as a Burmese, bigger than a Ball though.”

 

“I didn't understand a word of that,” I admitted, “Will you be coming with us to where they're keeping her?”

 

“That sounds fun.” Luna smiled softly.

 

“Where are they keeping her anyway?” I asked, curious.

 

“I think she's in the Kennels, Not like I can keep a snake that big in my rooms,” Harry said with a chuckle, heading that way.

 

“I hope she's not scaring the dogs,” Luna said mildly.

 

“We'll see, We might need to make her her own place, I mean, she's going to get bloody huge, and she's a reptile, so she'll need someplace warm,” Harry said honestly, “I mean, the Chamber at the castle is massive, and full of water, so She'll probably like to swim.”

 

“I know a little about snakes, I'd love to help,” Luna offered with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Luna,” Harry smiled.

 

When we finally got out to the Kennels, one of the Kennel keepers looked very grateful to see us. “Thank the Goddess,” She breathed, “Your pet is frightening the others sire, Could you perhaps speak with her?”

 

Harry chuckled, “Yeah, sure, That's why I came down.”

 

She smiled, leading him inside, Where Lissy was just trying to find a nice warm place but was scaring off the other creatures. He knelt down to hiss at her, picking the baby up and letting her drape over his shoulders. Bloody _hell_ that hissing parseltongue of his was sexy as hell.

 

Luna sighed, watching the scene, “I wonder if he knows how his sibilant speech affects us normal mortals?”

 

“I doubt it, He's already kinky enough to try it at night if he did,” I admitted, willing myself down, “Although I am bloody tempted to tell him.”

 

“Please do,” She giggled, “I want him to know before it's my turn.”

 

“I am very curious to know why it's only been my turn so far,” I admitted with a sigh, “But I'm sure whoever's doing this will move to one of you girls soon.”

 

“I hope I'm next,” Luna giggled, “Is he as good as he seems?”

 

“He's a bloody natural is what he is,” I admitted, “Although I do wonder why I'm not more upset about our situations than I am at times.”

 

“Maybe this is just how things should be,” Luna said, “I don't think it's magic, not beyond the horny spells anyway.”

 

“Part of me thinks I should be more jealous of the three of you,” I said, “He's known you and Hermione longer, _liked_ you and Hermione longer, but as long as it's me in his bed, I just can't work up the jealousy.”

 

“You think you'll get worse when they stop picking you?” Luna asked, looking over at me.

 

“I haven't a bloody clue,” I admitted.

 

Luna giggled, “Well, if it's worth anything, I don't mind sharing one of my nights with you, You're pretty sexy too.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind,” I chuckled, noticing Harry was looking at us and flushing.

 

Harry smiled, approaching us, “I'm glad you're getting along. I was worried for a bit.”

 

I cleared my throat, settling myself before speaking, “Is she going to come with us for breakfast?”

 

Harry smiled, petting the baby snake, “Yeah, she'll be with me until we can get a heated box for her in the Kennel.”

 

“Kiriana doesn't like the way she's looking at her,” Luna said, “make sure Lissy knows not to eat anything that's not given to her.”

 

“She already knows that Luna,” Harry chuckled, “Let's get some breakfast, and see if I can get a rat for Lissy here.”

 

Luna and I chuckled, following him back into the castle, although I think both of us had our eyes on his arse.

 

Breakfast was simple, the servants gave Harry's pet a wide berth, and the five of us had a pleasant conversation about how we felt our new classes were going to go. Hermione lamented that she was somehow too proficient in everything to figure out what she'd be best at, Luna levitated her tea, Susan turned a mushroom slice into a gold coin, I flat refused to show what I'd learned, I wasn't going to be responsible for soiled pants this early in the morning, and Harry said that he hadn't been taught anything showy yet.

 

After breakfast, we found King Finvarra, who smiled at us, “Harry, Draco, I'm glad to see you. I was thinking we should inspect the troops today if you'll come?”

 

“It would be an honor sir,” I smiled, looking up at the King, “If you'll lead the way?”

 

“Are you planning to take the basilisk Harry?” Finvarra asked, frowning slightly at the affectionate, and deadly, snake.

 

“Until she has a warm box in the Kennels She'll keep scaring all the other animals,” Harry said, “I was thinking of asking to have a place just for her built, but it's going to have to be huge, She'll get up to 50 foot!”

 

“I'll have the builders come see you, is six days enough time to figure out what she'll need?” the King asked.

 

“I think it might be.” Harry nodded, “If I can get a day in with Luna and Lissy. Luna knows more about keeping animals, and Lissy can tell me what she wants.”

 

“Then I will have the builders come in six days.” he nodded, chuckling, “Come along, it is time to see the troops.”

 

I smiled, Inspecting the Troops sounded bloody official. Like I was a real General, not just the resident mortal expert. The smile, unfortunately, faltered a touch when I realized that it wasn't likely that the soldiers I was inspecting would ever see me as such. To them I wasn't even the Mortal Expert, which at least the actual Generals were accepting, I was just the Prince's Catamite, Even if Harry had banned the word from my presence. I chuckled darkly, Well, I guess I would just have to prove myself different than they expected, If they were going to survive this war, they were going to need to listen to what I had to say.

 

When we arrived at the showing grounds, the sheer number of soldiers before me made me blink, It felt like a good third of the population were on the showing grounds, standing at attention as the King and his Grandson made their way through the grounds. I carefully looked over the soldiers before us, taking in their stance and position. As I looked over the gathered soldiers I noticed an NCO slip slightly from attention to leer in my general direction, his hand slipping from the sword at his side. Seeing the perfect opportunity to establish my rank in the minds of the soldiers before me, I swiftly singled him out. “You! Soldier! Name and rank?” I demanded, startling him back to the attention he was supposed to be in.

 

“Corporal Bevin, Sir!” The corporal responded smartly, eyes straight ahead, as they should be.

 

I stepped right up to the corporal, fortunately, he was a shorter species of fae, so I loomed appropriately, “do you find the presence of a mortal so non-threatening that you can go lax as we are planning a war with them?”

 

“Of course not, Sir!” He responded, not moving an inch.

 

“Then why did you take your hand off your weapon Corporal?” I demanded, a sharp glare on him.

 

“It was a mistake, sir!” He responded, a small glint of sheepishness in his stoic face.

 

“And what punishment would you give a private who had made such a mistake, Corporal?” I asked, steel in my voice.

 

“Five laps, sir!” He said.

 

“I want Ten, Corporal! A corporal should hold himself to a higher standard than a private,” I said, stepping aside so that he could start his laps.

 

“Sir! Yes, Sir!” The Corporal responded, starting off on his laps.

 

“Make sure he does them please Sergeant,” I requested of a nearby mounted Sergeant.

 

“Sir, yes Sir!” She said, trotting off after the Corporal.

 

When I returned to the King, he smiled, “well handled, Draco.”

 

“Thank you, Sir,” I smiled, continuing after him.

 

“Wasn't that a little harsh, Draco?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Of course it was,” I scoffed, “that wasn't about the Corporal's slip, that was about showing everyone that despite the fact that I am mortal, I still have the power here.”

 

“Well, I think everyone's got that now,” Harry smiled, letting me look over everyone else.

 

“Good,” I grinned, keeping a sharp eye out for any insubordination, “King Finvarra sir, Can I ask well, why's the army so bloody big? It didn't seem the population of the city was nearly big enough to support an army of this size.”

 

“You never know when the Unseelie will want to go to war.” The King said, glowering slightly, “Every able-bodied fae volunteers in times of need, When you showed up and I declared war on the Mortals, many of the retired returned to their stations, Even so early in the planning, what you see here is the Army prepared for war.”

 

I blinked, “That's bloody impressive sir.” I said, looking over the crowd, “I'm not sure we'll need so many, but I suppose in this kind of situation it's far better to have too many than too few.”

 

“Far better Draco.” King Finvarra said with a nod.

 

I nodded, looking over the troops again as we walked past, it really was an impressive grouping, Fae of all shapes and sizes and species, at the top of their fitness, waiting for war. My father and the other Death Eaters had no idea what was coming to them. It would be frightening were it not on the side I was already dedicated to. Once we finished walking in front of them, they were dismissed, getting back to the training they were doing beforehand. I watched as they separated into their troops, marching off to their various training.

 

“Would you like to see some of the training?” The King asked, looking over at us.

 

“Can we?” I asked hopefully, “This kind of training is a million miles away from the kind of training I've seen.”

 

“Of course.” He chuckled, leading us off, explaining the different species and how they fought differently, Leprechauns and Leisidhe for instance, tended towards stealth, Leprechauns using their Illusory magics, and Leisidhe using their ability to blend in with nature. Goblins tended to fight dirty, Elves preferred archery and some sword combat, The Daoine Sidhe tended towards command and Swordplay. It was all fascinating really, I know the King's intention was to teach Harry how to command his troops, but I think I was more interested. I really enjoyed learning about the ways they fought, watching large numbers of archers shoot targets, and those with elemental powers use their powers instead. Perhaps when I got a better handle on my own emergent abilities I could do the same.

 

It wasn't until we reached the sword training that I found something I really wanted to learn. The Daoine Sidhe were poetry in motion, they had a natural grace, their sparring was like watching a deadly dance. Nearby a muscular fire elemental practiced with a larger sword, The fire strengthening their attacks, adding an extra level of offense to his harsh movements. I couldn't help but wonder, with my own Veela abilities if I could combine the two practices, Veela were natural dancers and controlled fire. The idea really appealed, even though I understood I would need quite a lot of practice to truly become a master. “Perhaps I should learn to use a sword,” I mused aloud.

 

“I could find you an instructor,” The King said with a nod, “Perhaps you should learn as well Harry.”

 

“It does seem pretty brilliant,” Harry grinned, “Might even be useful.”

 

“I can find instructors for the girls as well if they wish to learn,” he offered.

 

“They might,” Harry smiled, “Not that I really see Susan as a fighter.”

 

“Me either,” I chuckled, “Hermione on the other hand, has a mean right hook.”

 

“Something you know from personal experience,” Harry grinned.

 

The King chuckled, “I feel a story there,” He said, “But for now, we need to get to the main square, the apology is soon. As The accuser and witnesses, we cannot miss it.”

 

I sighed, “I do wish we could, I may not be the one at fault, but it's still bloody embarrassing.”

 

“ _You_ have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Harry said, looking at me a touch crossly, but caringly, “not only were you attacked, you fought off your attacker pretty bloody well. The only one who should be embarrassed is the arsehole who couldn't take a hint.”

 

“Harry is right,” The King said idly, “You performed admirably for an untrained Veela. Ailbhe is the one who acted poorly.”

 

“Thank you,” I said with a sigh, leaning into Harry, who immediately put his arm around me, “I think I needed to hear that.”

 

“Now, we must get to the Square,” The King smiled fondly, gesturing towards the center of the city.

 

We didn't have to walk the entire way, there was a carriage waiting at the edge of the presentation grounds, Harry kept his arm around me the entire way. When we got to the square there was already a crowd, and a large platform erected. The girls were waiting at a group of chairs near the center of the platform, next to three thrones. Queen Una was already in one, irritated, The larger one was obviously for King Finvarra, meaning the smaller one was for Harry. Luna smiled when she saw us come, and waved us over, The seat nearest the thrones was open for me, I gave a wan smile before taking my seat, Harry gave a put-upon sigh before taking his throne, and the King sat somberly.

 

We didn't get much time to settle before a pair of soldiers brought Ailbhe onto the platform. The man was lightly scarred by the fire I had unintentionally sent his way. I couldn't help but take a little pride at the marring of his handsome features.

 

King Finvarra stood, a gesture of his hand casting a spell I did not know, before he spoke, his voice enhanced, “Yesterday, at the end of an important planning session of the War Council, Former General Ailbhe isolated and assaulted Draco Malfoy, Consort of Prince Harry Potter and Chief Officer of Enemy Intelligence. Due to the number of witnesses to the assault and the Position of both men involved, as well as the position of the witnesses to the assault, myself included, The court-martial has been skipped. Because we are going to War, we cannot lose good fighters, so Ailbhe will not be evicted, Simply demoted. Private Ailbhe, as is our tradition, you may take the stand to apologize and offer recompense.”

 

I smirked, honestly being demoted from General to Private seemed more humiliating than just being court-martialed. I watched Ailbhe as he took the podium, the king casting the volume spell on Ailbhe as well, who actually looked somewhat embarrassed as he spoke.

 

“I very obviously misread the situation Consort Malfoy, and for that I am greatly sorry,” he said, glancing back at me, “Words cannot say enough, So I will speak little more, instead, I wish to give you something far stronger.” he paused, pulling the sabre from his waist, kneeling and offering it to me, sheathed, “This Mithral sabre is the spoils of my first war, it is inlaid with extinct Tarasque shell, and engraved with the runes for protection and command. This combination gives the wielder some protection, some ability to better command his troops, and makes wounds caused by the weapon unable to be healed by magic. This weapon was one of a kind when it was created, and cannot be duplicated. I give it to you so that you understand how sorry I really am for my actions.”

 

I may have flushed a touch, embarrassed as I took the sabre offered, it was a truly beautiful weapon, “Thank you,” I said, looking it over, “it's beautiful.”

 

“May it serve you well as you help our Prince lead our armies,” he said solemnly, bowing his head before standing again, “The customary gold is, of course, included, but I wished to give you something far more personal. My sorrow for the pain my actions have caused you cannot be expressed enough.”

 

With one last bow, he left the stage, a few servants bringing a very heavy looking chest of gold to me before leaving entirely.

 

“Draco, it's customary for the accuser to make a public acceptance,” The King whispered to me.

 

“Oh, Right,” I nodded, standing, “Can you do the loudness spell for me, Sire?”

 

“Of course,” King Finvarra chuckled, waving at my throat before I stood before the people.

 

I looked out over them, rather embarrassed, clearing my throat, “Thank you, Ailbhe, the sabre is beautiful, and I will wield it with pride. Your apology was heartfelt and eloquent, and I fully accept it.”

 

There was scattered applause, and I went back to my seat, thoroughly embarrassed now, The King canceled the spells with a wave of his hand, Queen Una leading the exit from the platform.

 

Hermione was the first of our group to speak, “Tarasque shell! The Sabre must be French, The species was hunted to extinction in France centuries ago. You were certainly given a unique gift.”

 

“What I want to know is what we're supposed to do with the heavy crate of gold,” Susan laughed, “It's not like we can't get whatever we want anyway.”

 

“Add it to the coffers I suppose,” I mused, looking at the box, “Maybe buy something nice for Harry. The sabre is definitely the more important weapon. Now I need to learn how to use it.”

 

“Might practice with something less deadly,” Harry chuckled, “But you're right.”

 

“Well of course,” I chucked, “This is for use on the enemy only.”

 

“I wouldn't mind learning a weapon, maybe a bow,” Luna smiled.

 

“The King has already offered to get everyone a Weapons tutor if they find a weapon they like,” I said with a smile.

 

“I wouldn't know what kind of weapon I'd be good at,” Hermione mused.

 

“You're dangerous enough unarmed,” I teased with a chuckle.

 

“You would know Malfoy,” She teased right back.

 

“You know, if anyone back home could see you now Draco, They wouldn't believe it,” Harry chuckled, “Teasing with Hermione, cuddling with me, actually being Happy not just snarkily pleased, You've changed, and I like it.”

 

I had the decency to blush, He was right, coming to the Underhill had changed me in a lot of ways, Mostly positive ones from what I'd noticed. Having seen the other side of the kind of hatred I'd been brought up in, I didn't want to do that anymore, and this arrangement with Harry was making me happy. “Bloody hell, you're making me feel sappy,” I complained, smiling good-naturedly, “Why don't we go get some lunch?”

 

After Lunch King Finvarra showed up again, a small platoon of guards following him, “We’ve located the Hag who uses soul magic. She works closely with Queen Morgause, who has invited us to her castle to speak with her, Harry, Draco, we must leave now.”

 

Hermione looked up with a smile, “You’re going to the Unseelie? I would love to go, learn more about them.”

 

King Finvarra looked at Hermione crossly, “Hermione correct? I’m afraid you fail to understand the danger travelling to the Unseelie lands poses. Most there would sooner eat a mortal than speak with one. The only reason I’m allowing Draco to come is this is a military matter, and he is our expert on the enemy, as he was raised by them. I’m afraid I can’t allow any more mortals to come with us.”

 

“We’ll tell you about it,” Harry promised, patting her arm, “If it’s so dangerous he’s taking this many guards I don’t want any of you getting hurt. You’re too important for that.”

 

Hermione frowned, but she seemed mollified by the speech, “Alright, but you be careful too Harry,” She said, concern on her face for her best mate.

 

“Harry’s the bloody Prince, There’s not many who’d risk war for a bloody snack,” I pointed out with a reassuring smile… well, I hoped it was reassuring, I didn’t have much practice with that.

 

Hermione smiled a little, “You be careful too. I’m finally starting to get used to you, Draco.”

 

I ducked my head, smiling a little, Hermione didn’t use my first name often, “Thank you, Hermione, I won’t leave Harry’s side.”

 

“That is a wise decision,” King Finvarra agreed, “come along, boys, we don't want to be late.”

 

Harry and I waved as we followed the King, getting into the Royal Carriage. I watched the scenery change as we rode towards the land of the Unseelie. Past the beautiful buildings of the Seelie, the crowded bustle of the bazaar, the harsh stone of auction house, the atmosphere of the surrounding areas changed drastically. Gone were the innate beauty of the Seelie, instead shacks, dark foreboding forests and foul-smelling swamps dotted the area, filled with hideous orcs, twisted hags, bloody Red Caps and beautiful but deadly will 'o wisps. Much like the Seelie side, the closer we got to the center, the more buildings we saw, squat brick houses and rotting wooden sheds at first, fading into elaborate but sinister gothic buildings. The castle itself was almost Arthurian, the evil queen's castle from old muggle fairy tales. Here, like in the Seelie territory, the residents became more beautiful the closer, incubi and succubi and dark fae. There was one major difference, however, in the Seelie court mortals were rarely seen, treated more like concubines and slaves, only shown off for their beauty. Here they were bandied about like pets on leashes you could rape or beat as you desired, both horrors happening openly before us. Pain, almost never pleasure, was on the faces of the mortals here. I shuddered, I may have resented how I was viewed by the Seelie, and whoever was casting the lust spell on me, but in the end, I had far more respect than any mortal here could ever hope for.

 

As if sensing my distress, Harry put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close, “we’ll be gone soon enough, I won't let any of them near you.”

 

I couldn't help but lean into the embrace, letting Harry's closeness comfort me, “thank you, Harry.”

 

The Carriage then stopped, The King’s guards moving to surround us even as the Unseelie guards moved to escort us. The Unseelie guards seemed to be mostly Red Caps, the horrific smell of the blood staining their hats made me feel very sick. I almost lost my lunch. Steeling myself against the smell of rotting blood I followed the group, staying close to Harry and King Finvarra, avoiding any Unseelie that approached. Very soon we were in the throne room. Queen Morgause sat in an ornate throne that seemed decorated in human bones, a rather handsome, naked, and muscular man bound at her feet as an ottoman, twin beautiful women just as naked fed her delicacies from a tray. She was dressed in a similar outfit as to what she wore at the auction, heavy platform boots that reached her thigh, and a short skirt that didn’t, in a black material too shiny to be leather, some Muggle material I supposed, Her nipples covered in eye-catching tape X shapes, in a silvery material that reflected every color, and over it, more for decoration than coverage, a mesh looking shirt in a bright purple. Next to her was the hag, bones caught in her wild hair, clad in what looked like a tattered black burlap, her eyes shone slightly as she turned her wrinkled visage our way, smirking at us.

 

Queen Morgause sat up straight when she noticed us, putting her feet down and hopefully unintentionally showing everyone her fanny, she wasn’t wearing any pants under that skirt. She grinned as she looked at us, “King Finvarra, Prince Harry, I’m glad you could come. I’m surprised you brought your mortal with you.”

 

“Draco is our expert on enemy action,” The King said simply, unperturbed by the Queen’s display, “As this… Horcrux is something the Enemy put into my grandson, I decided his input on its removal would be prudent.”

 

“I see,” She said, her sharp eyes focusing on me now, “And what do you think Draco?”

 

I looked her right in the eyes, I wasn’t about to let her know how much her lands disturbed me, “I don’t know how skilled your Hag is, pardon the informality but I don’t know your name miss,” I excused, nodding in the hag’s direction before returning my gaze to the Queen, “But there are aspects of the Horcrux that are quite useful, such as the Parseltongue and the somewhat exploitable psychic connection to The Dark Lord himself. If her skill is strong enough, I think the most prudent idea would be to rip this piece of soul apart, perhaps find the way to track any others, leaving Harry with the Parseltongue, and placing the psychic connection in a seeing crystal, where what he lets through can be seen by us, but he cannot see what Harry knows, while still destroying the Horcrux’s ability to resurrect The Dark Lord. We also need an easy way to destroy any more Horcruxes that we find.”

 

“And why do you think we should help you?” Morgause asked, smirking as she looked at me, she crossed her legs, I was very sure she was intentionally flashing her fanny at us now, “King Finvarra goes to war because this ‘Dark Lord’ killed his only daughter and infected his grandson, but I have no interest in that.”

 

I smirked back, looking her over in an obvious manner, sneering slightly, “It is very obvious you enjoy Muggle things Queen Morgause, Muggle clothes, muggle materials, I’m sure your Mortal pets are muggles as well. The Dark Lord seeks to destroy the muggles completely. If he wins, which is possible if we do not find a way to safely destroy all the Horcruxes, All of these things you enjoy will be destroyed.”

 

“Is that why you are helping with this war Draco? Trying to help the Muggles?” The Queen asked sardonically, I could _feel_ her looking down her nose at me with that comment.

 

“Oh Bloody Hell no,” I responded, making a slight face, “I honestly couldn’t care less about Muggles. I’m helping because I am basically married to Harry Bloody Potter. Even before he came into his heritage as Heir to the Seelie Throne, Harry was the greatest Target of the Dark Lord. The man’s first defeat happened when he tried to kill Harry as an infant and the killing curse backfired. That’s likely the incident where Harry was cursed with the Horcrux come to think of it. My family is deeply involved with the Death Eaters, I would have been involved in this war either way, but since my loyalty is now more towards the man I have committed myself to than my family, I am working to stop The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, I suppose my speech impressed her, “You are a very interesting mortal, Draco.”

 

I raise my eyebrow back at her, crossing my arms with a slight smirk, “I’m sure you’d find if you treat us as equals instead of animals, us Mortals can be as interesting as Any fae.”

 

She laughed at that, “So not very interesting at all.” She quipped.

 

I chuckled, “Unfortunately,” I agreed, “But we didn’t come all this way to discuss my loyalties or how you treat mortals,” I turned to face the Hag, “Do you think you can help Harry?”

 

The Hag looked surprised to be addressed directly by me, but she looked over Harry, “Perhaps, but to do as you request will deplete my stores. These mortals you go to battle with, They are powerful magic users for mortals yes? Would you consider any of them Evil?”

 

I frowned, thinking of the glee on my aunt Bellatrix’s face when she talked about torturing muggles, the stories of Fenrir Grayback positioning himself to attack the children of those he deemed enemy during the full moon. “Yes,” I said firmly, if not quite as steadily as I would like, this was my family I was talking about in a sense, “Torture and murder is what the Death Eaters do the most. Many take pride in it. Some even enjoy it.”

 

The Hag looked pleased with that answer, “The hate that powers most evil mortals is quite powerful indeed. If I perform this purification to your specification, I want my pick of three mortals taken in battle. Try to keep some of the evilest alive.”

 

I turned to the King, It wasn’t my place to make deals, I was here for strategy.

 

King Finvarra nodded, “That sounds reasonable, You can have the first pick of the Prisoners taken in battle.”

 

She gave a toothy smile, I couldn’t help but notice her teeth were gray, not white or yellow, “Good! My Khata is just outside the castle. Follow me Your Highnesses.”

 

King Finvarra, Harry, and the guards followed the old hag, I moved quickly with them. I was curious, however, and spoke, “Could I ask your name? I’d rather not have to call you ‘Hag’.”

 

The Hag chuckled, “My name is Yaga, but most call me Baba.”

 

I almost froze on the spot at her declaration. Bloody HELL there were some famous almost fictional characters in the realm of the Fae, “Baba Yaga… Of Slavic Folklore?” I asked, a little shocked.

 

“My reputation precedes me. Good,” She chuckled, leading us to a side door.

 

Just outside the door stood the Khata, just as it was described in every folktale, a small hut, standing tall on gigantic chicken legs. One leg was tucked tight under it, giving the impression there was only one, but when she clucked to bring it down, it was obvious there were two. She was the first to enter, King Finvarra following after, I stood close to Harry as we entered after the King, looking around the strange surroundings.

 

“Prince Harry,” Baba Yaga said, grabbing crystals and turning to face Harry, “I will need to remove the piece entirely to separate the pieces, This will be quite painful.”

 

“I’m used to it hurting,” Harry said honestly, stepping towards the old hag, “I’d like to get that bastard out of my head.”

 

She nodded, taking a large unshaped crystal and holding it up to the scar on Harry’s head, ignoring his screaming as she drew a formless but sinister black cloud from his scar into the crystal. Once it was out Harry’s forehead was bleeding, but he didn’t look like he was any pain, actually, he looked like he’d just gotten rid of a headache he didn’t remember having.

 

Once the cloud was in the crystal she started pawing at it, twisted talons of her nails sinking into the crystal as if it were nothing more than smoke, feeling around and pulling pieces out. Most of these pieces she put into a crystal ball she had on the table, but one small piece she slapped back into Harry’s bleeding forehead. When she was done, the crystal was still smokey, but disconnected images flickered in the crystal ball, “There. The snake speaking is back in the Prince, and the mind is in the ball. I hear you have a Basilisk, Prince Harry?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded, rubbing his forehead and frowning when his fingers came back wet, “Yes, Lisabeth, Lissy for short. Why?”

 

“Her venom will be more than enough to kill the soul fragments,” She said, handing him the two crystals, “The ball will show you the other’s thoughts, and lead you to the other Horcruxes, the crystal must be destroyed. Have your Basilisk drip her venom on it, it should be enough.”

 

“Thank you, Baba Yaga,” Harry said almost formally, giving a small bow when he took the crystals, “I will personally make sure some of the worst Death Eaters are captured, with the exception of Voldemort himself.”

 

“His fragmented soul is useless to me,” The old Hag dismissed, “Bring me his worst followers instead.”

 

“I already have a few in mind,” Harry smiled.

 

“My aunt is at the top of my list,” I added dryly, trying to break the tension I felt.

 

Harry smiled, “It’s good to know we have similar opinions about Bellatrix Lestrange.”

 

“If that is all, we must leave Harry,” King Finvarra said, looking at the two of us, “Thank you again for your assistance Baba Yaga, I will make sure you have the first pick of the prisoners.”

 

“I will come to you when the battle is done to collect my payment, Your Highness,” She said, chuckling creepily.

 

“I’m more than ready to go,” I decided, taking Harry’s arm and frowning at the two crystals, one flashing images and the other giving off an evil aura.

 

“So am I,” Harry agreed, “I need someone to look at my bleeding forehead.”

 

The king chuckled, “We will see the Healers straight away, come along.”

 

I tried not to look at the mortals in the courtyard as we left the Unseelie lands.

 

The rest of the day went rather plainly, Harry picked up Lissy, who drooled on cue on the dark crystal, which started to melt, Lyudmila told me that I was learning my Veela abilities rather quickly, and dinner with Queen Una was as unpleasant as always, but that didn't change the fact that I was very grateful when the door opened to Harry's room again that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British/American translation: Fanny=pussy Pants=Panties  
> I think Khata is Russian, my dad did the research on that one, it’s a kind of tiny Russian hut.
> 
> AN1: I have so much fun dressing Queen Morgause. I needed a break from the horrific images I conjured to make sure the Unseelie lands were terrifying.
> 
> AN2: Since I started this fic, I had this image in my head that Hermione would be Harry’s Princess Diana, beloved by the common folk, hated by the royals and royalists, and Susan would be Harry’s Princess Kate, a commoner, but beloved by the royals nonetheless. With the Real Prince Harry’s engagement, I think that Draco would be like Meghan Markle, beautiful, beloved by the Prince himself, but all the racist fuckheads absolutely hate him/her. For Meghan the racists hate her because her mother is black, for Draco, it’s because he’s two kinds of mortals. Veela aren’t fae, they’re Magical Creatures, something else entirely. I don’t have a real-world comparison for how Luna’s perceived, maybe someone from a different royal family’s married a commoner who’s barmy but lovable? LOL if you have suggestions tell me.


	7. Underhill Underground OR What the Puck? Hermione Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for our first girl, Hermione! The title made me giggle, when you read the chapter, it will make you giggle too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This one will take longer to get to you than any of the others. I expect my pace to get slower from here. Wednesday, February 21, 2018, My mother died. She was so much to me, My sounding board, My beta, my best friend, my kick in the ass to get working, sometimes my muse. She’d been sick for a very long time, and in the hospital for two months before she finally passed away, but it still hurts to not have her here to talk to. The Secondary title of this chapter was her idea even. I miss her so very much, she would have loved to see this work finished. Thank you for your patience, I’ve had a hard couple of years since I started this fic.  
> AN2: Without my mother here to talk to about this fic, it’s become that much harder to write. I’m worried I’m losing the inspiration for it. This is why I hate publishing before I’m finished. If I don’t complete an unpublished work, the only person I disappoint is myself. I’ve not abandoned it yet, but the way it’s going, I might as well have.

I'm not really looking forward to today, it's undoubtedly going to be another day of endless searching and irritable Fae refusing to show me where to look and doing all they can to interfere. I rather wished I could get Harry to come with me instead of Innis, but he's needed with Draco planning the war with Voldemort. Sighing, I pulled on the rather elaborate dress set out for me today, Not in my tastes, but better than nothing. When I was finally ready I headed out for breakfast, Draco and Harry were together again. Frowning, I couldn’t help but wonder when whoever was casting these spells would move on to the next person. Four nights in a row seemed rather odd. I bowed out early to continue my searching of the library, I couldn’t stand to watch Malfoy looking all smug and satisfied and good lord I’m jealous of Malfoy! I needed to step back and analyze this, Was I jealous of Malfoy because I wanted to sleep with Harry or was I jealous of Malfoy because he was the only one chosen to sleep with Harry? I mused on it while I headed to where I was going to be searching today, As everyone refused to assist I’d taken to searching the Library section by section, I’d been working for the past three days, and I had neither found the Law Library nor gotten through half this massive library. I was so absorbed in trying to actually find a law book that I missed the gentleman until I bumped into him. “Oh, Sorry,” I said, looking up, He was handsome, tall, Daoine likely, he looked nearly 40, god only knew what that meant to a Fae.

 

“It’s quite alright miss,” the man chuckled, looking down at me, at least he didn’t seem to be judging me, “You seemed quite absorbed there, are you looking for something?”

 

“Actually yes,” I admitted, “Although no one’s seen fit to show me the way, I’ve been looking for the law books.”

 

The man chuckled, “Well, I dare say it’s rare to see a mortal in the Underhill interested in much of anything, much less the Law,” he mused, stroking his goatee, “Come with me, I’ll show you the way.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” I said, ignoring Innis’s glares, “My name is Hermione Granger.”

 

“They call me Puck,” The older man said with a chuckle, “You wouldn’t happen to be one of the new Prince’s… ‘mates’ would you?”

 

I couldn’t help but stop in shock, “Puck… as in Shakespeare’s Puck?”

 

“Read old Willie’s plays have you?” Puck chuckled, “Yes, I featured in ‘Midsummer Night’s Dream.’ I quite loved the man honestly… He never understood why I couldn’t subject him to this world, but I couldn’t let the restrictions of being a slave kill that beautiful mind.”

 

“I think Harry feels the same way,” I agreed, “Which is why he asked me to look up laws on mortals. We may have gotten here accidentally, but Harry isn’t the kind of person who would stand aside and let slavery happen if he can prevent it.”

 

Puck chuckled, gesturing to the area around him. “Well, here we are, the Law Library, Not that I know where to look, Law was never my forte,” He paused, looking at me, “You know, I’d rather like to meet this Harry of yours, I don’t suppose you’ll be able to ditch the old Guard here and bring him tomorrow instead?”

 

I frowned, “I can try, but he’s been quite busy lately with this war King Finvarra has declared on the Death Eaters.”

 

“War with the Mortals is never a good thing,” Puck frowned deeply.

 

“I beg to differ, Mr. Puck,” I countered, “The Death Eaters are a small group of Mortals, bent on killing anyone, not like them, I for one am glad to see the stronger forces of the Fae Armies ready to take them on.”

 

“Perhaps so, from the Mortal side,” Puck agreed, gesturing around, “But how many Fae do you think will see it that way? One small pocket of Mortals to save the rest?”

 

I frowned, looking up, “To be honest Mr. Puck, I don’t think I’m the one you should bring this issue to. I would say Harry or Draco would be better, they’re involved in the War far more than I am.”

 

“Draco,” Puck chuckled, “It was admittedly lovely seeing one of those spoiled lordlings having to publicly apologize to a Mortal. Do you think he has enough influence to change the opinion of Fae?”

 

“I think Draco’s the kind of person who if he can’t get people to listen to him directly will instead plant seeds in important ears and get them to listen to him that way,” I admitted with a chuckle, “If anyone knows the Power of the Rumor Mill, it’s Draco.”

 

“Then perhaps he would be worth meeting as well,” Puck agreed, looking thoughtful, “I Don’t suppose you can bring them to meet me tomorrow?”

 

“I can certainly ask,” I nodded, thinking about it, “Although they have been very busy with the war planning.”

 

“I’m sure they are,” Puck said, smiling, “Some of those I’m sure are in High Sidhe, I’m willing to teach you a translation spell before I go.”

 

“Oh, I’d very much appreciate that!” I smiled, I adored learning new things.

 

He smiled, picking out a book in High Sidhe and setting it on the table, “Focus on the book, and say the word aistrigh.”

 

I concentrated, saying the word as carefully as I could, grinning when I could read the words before me. “It worked! Thank you Sir Puck,” I smiled, reading the content of the book.

 

Puck chuckled, “My pleasure Miss Hermione, I must away, enjoy yourself.”

 

I waved absently, looking over the table of contents as he left, This was an excellent start to my task.

 

It was tea time before I stopped reading, Innis ordering me that it was time to leave for tea and lessons. I sighed, putting the book back and following the irritating Brownie back to the castle, where everyone was having tea.

 

“Hey ‘Mione, any luck at the library?” Harry asked, smiling when he saw me come in.

 

“Actually, I did have some luck today,” I smiled, sitting to get my tea, “I met Puck, The one named in Shakespeare’s Midsummer Night’s Dream, and he showed me to the Law section of the library. He taught me a spell to translate High Sidhe into English as well. So that I could read some of the law books.”

 

“Sounds like you had a productive day,” Draco mused, nibbling on his sandwich.

 

“Quite, Puck wants to meet you two to discuss the war with the Death Eaters, He was quite adamant about leaving Ennis behind,” I noted.

 

Harry frowned, “I suppose I could see if I can come with you tomorrow. I might bring Lissy just in case, I don’t like his insistence that we leave those who know the area behind.”

 

“He might just not like Innis because she’s very prejudiced against humans,” I pointed out, frowning myself, “she has firm opinions as to what I should and should not do, even though she knows she can’t stop me.”

 

Draco seemed thoughtful, “Did he seem very pro-human?”

 

“Extremely,” I agreed, thinking about the conversation we’d had, “He told me the reason he left William Shakespeare in the human world was he couldn’t stand to see what slavery as this world sees it would do to his brilliance.”

 

“Maybe he wants to discuss freeing humans?” Luna suggested, “When there are people imprisoned, there’s always someone who wants to free them.”

 

Harry nodded, looking over at me, “She might be right, I’ll talk to Grandfather about going with you tomorrow.”

 

I nodded, enjoying my Tea, “I think you would like Puck,” I agreed, looking over at everyone, “Is anyone else excited about today’s training? Colm said he had found a spell that will reveal my heritage, he thinks it will help us find out what he should train me in.”

 

“Lyudmila thinks I’ve got a good enough handle on my lust to start working on anger,” Draco admitted, “I for one would bloody like to stop catching fire every time I get angry.”

 

“I enjoy my lessons,” Luna smiled softly, “We spend a lot of time in the River.”

 

“I’d rather learn about the people than the magic,” Susan said, “But the magic isn’t bad. Mostly illusions.”

 

“At least your tutors don’t expect you to act like them,” Harry grumbled, “Mine’s an arse.”

 

“I suppose that’s from his upbringing,” I pointed out, “He’s Daoine, And he’s had no one to tell him he isn’t better than everyone.”

 

“I suppose not,” Harry sighed, looking at his tea.

 

Draco frowned, “And there’s no way to show him what that attitude feels like from the other end like happened to me either. Someone like my father, who would dismiss him as a creature, would be far too weak to face him.”

 

“I think that’s his entire problem,” I noted, taking a sandwich, I’d skipped lunch after all, “The Daoine are the most powerful species I’ve ever seen, and he was never taught to be kind to those who are weaker than him.”

 

“If we ever have kids, I’m making sure to teach them to be nice to weaker people,” Harry said firmly, “I’m not raising a spoiled brat.”

 

“Ack, don’t curse us, Harry,” Draco cringed, “I’m not bloody ready for that.”

 

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “I think it’s time for us to go to our tutors.”

 

“I just barely got here,” I protested, finishing my sandwich quickly.

 

“You were kind of late, Hermione,” Luna said softly. Honestly, I don’t know if that girl can raise her voice.

 

I sighed, “I suppose so. I can’t be late to class.” I finished off my tea quickly, getting up to go meet Colm.

 

When I got to the room Colm wanted to meet me in, he had a circle and a potion already finished, “Ah! Hermione, I was hoping you’d show up soon, I’m almost finished here.”

 

“Is this the spell to determine my parentage?” I asked, looking curiously at the potion.

 

“It is,” he nodded, “The circle is just for protection, This is a blood spell and blood spells can be very dangerous, I need you to stand inside the circle and cut yourself, adding the blood to the potion in the pot.”

 

“Where’s the best place to cut?” I asked, taking the prepared knife he handed me.

 

“The inner arm has the most surface vessels and hurts less,” Colm suggested, “But never cut yourself if you don’t have someone who can help you heal afterward.”

 

“I wasn’t exactly planning on doing any more blood magic,” I said, rolling my eyes, before closing them to cut my arm. It hurt, but probably less than it could have, the knife was extremely sharp. Once I was bleeding, I held my arm over the cauldron.

 

“That should be enough,” Colm said, taking my arm and casting a healing spell, before putting a sheet of paper into the cauldron, the blood coalescing into words. Once it was done Colm pulled the paper from the potion, and turned white, “That’s not possible.”

 

“What is it?” I asked, moving to look at the paper. That’s when I saw the writing. Mother: Fire Elemental. Father: Half Daoine Sidhe, Quarter Leisidhe, quarter Selkie.

 

“I only know one Fae with that combination of genes Hermione… I’m your Father,” Colm said, dropping into the nearest chair, “How? I’d think I’d know if someone I’d slept with had a child. I don’t even remember sleeping with a fire elemental. How old are you Hermione?”

 

“Fifteen,” I said, copying his fall. Colm is my biological father? Until now I hadn’t considered it. Being a changeling meant that I was essentially adopted, but being confronted with my real father was not something I’d ever expected to do.

 

“I’m going to try to find a way to remove the magic that makes a changeling,” Colm decided, “I’m not letting my only child be reduced to the status of a mortal if there’s something I can do about it. I can’t believe this happened. I had to have been drunk or worse to have unprotected sex and not even remember it. I always try to keep in touch with the women I spend time with.”

 

“I… This is astounding,” I managed, I think I was going into shock, “My parents… My mortal parents anyway have always been good to me. I Can’t believe it. Before I came here I never even considered that they weren’t my parents, now… now I have an extra father I suppose, and there’s a strong possibility that I will never see my other parents again.”

 

“I know it’s not much right now,” Colm said reaching out to take my hand, “But now that I know I _have_ a daughter, I want to be the best father I can be. If you let me.”

 

“I think I need to think about it a bit, sir,” I admitted, “Do you mind if I go?”

 

“I think we’ve both had a bit of a shock,” Colm sighed, looking over at me, “You can go for now. I think I need to think this over myself.”

 

I nodded, standing when I could and heading out to go to my rooms. I needed to think about this.

 

~~~

 

I, fortunately, didn’t miss dinner, hurrying over to the others as they were heading to the dining room. Harry gave me a big smile.

 

“Hey, Mione, How did the spell go?” He asked as I joined everyone to go into the dining hall.

 

“It was a bit shocking, to be honest,” I admitted, taking my seat to Harry’s left, “We discovered that Colm is very likely my father.”

 

“Bloody Hell!” Draco exclaimed, taking his seat, “Your teacher’s your da? How did that happen? Did he know about you?”

 

“He claims to not remember even sleeping with a fire elemental, one certainly didn’t tell him 15 years ago that he was having a daughter,” I admitted, looking up as the King and Queen entered.

 

Dinner was quiet after that. Queen Una refused to speak with us and didn’t like us talking at her table.

 

~~~

 

Later that night, as I was getting ready for bed, a door opened up in my wall. This must be the door Draco was talking about, the one to Harry’s room. Intellectually I knew I shouldn’t go through that door, but something was pulling me towards it, through it, and the short hallway into Harry’s room.

 

“Hey, Dra- Hermione?” Harry greeted, surprised, “I see they finally decided to switch people.”

 

“Is it always like this?” I asked, moving towards Harry like steel towards a magnet, a low heat, pure lust filling my loins as I did.

 

Harry groaned, kissing me deeply, I’d never been kissed like that before in my life, “Yeah, usually, It’s better if we get to the bed.”

 

 

“Alright,” I agreed, allowing him to lead me to the bed.

 

(And once again, the skippable sex scene I promised myself I would put in every night one, look for ~*HERE*~ for the end if you want to skip)

 

Harry groaned, his hands moving to push off my nightgown, my own hands moving to the boxers that were all he was wearing. I gave a gasp when I felt his sizeable erection. I’ve never touched a man like that before, and I wasn’t sure what to do. Fortunately, Harry seemed to know what to do, laying me out on the bed, one hand moving up to my breast, sending sparks down my spine to my loins when he gently tweaked a nipple.

 

My legs spread on instinct, Harry settling between them as we kissed, his hands moving over my body as he moved to position me better, slowly, gently pushing in.

 

They say losing your virginity is painful, I’m here to tell you that that is not true. All I felt as Harry pushed into me was heat and pleasure, my moist folds accepting him like that was where he was meant to be.

 

His kisses moved down my neck, mouthing at a breast as he started to thrust, stars running through my body as he reached my depths with each stroke. The stars got stronger when he mouthed my nipple, And I gasped, something within me building with each stroke, even as my mind started to shut down.

 

It didn’t take long before the intense pleasure built to a head, and I cried out, my entire body contracting around Harry’s massive member, Harry cried out, and I could feel his warm seed filling me as he thrust one last time, slicking me further before he collapsed next to me.

 

(~*HERE*~)

 

“That… was amazing,” I panted, unable to move much after that activity.

 

“Glad you liked it,” Harry chuckled weakly, “That was my first time with a girl.”

 

“We should get some sleep Harry,” I decided, snuggling into him, “Good night.”

 

“Night, Mione,” Harry replied, holding me close.


End file.
